Smooth Criminal
by shayna115
Summary: "Chloe was an angel before she met Beca.. Never did anything against the law.. But then Beca came into her life and created this whole different person.. She became a happier more carefree Chloe and I loved it.. I know a lot of you are glad they're gone.. But I'm devastated.. I lost my best friends.."
1. Chapter 1

_Aubrey took a deep breath as she stood in front of a crowd of people, some with cameras and microphones and others there for support. "Beca… Was a lot of the things." She breathed out with a small laugh. "To you guys she was a criminal.. Someone to fear and run away from, but to me… She was everything.. She was kind, and gentle, loving… She was the love of my best friends life. Beca Mitchell wasn't perfect, no one is.. She struggled in life and she did what she thought she had to do to survive in this crazy thing we call life. Chloe.. My best friend just fell in love with a troubled soul and she felt a thrill that she didn't know she was missing… They were like Bonnie and Clyde.. They were good people.. They were so in love with each other." Aubrey smiled as she thought about them. "Chloe was an angel before she met Beca.. Never did anything against the law.. But then Beca came into her life and created this whole different person.. She became a happier more carefree Chloe and I loved it.." Aubrey cleared her throat and wiped her tears. "I know a lot of you are glad they're gone.. But I'm devastated.. I lost my best friends._

_"How'd they meet?" Someone called out._

_Aubrey let out a small chuckle. "It's actually pretty funny…"_

* * *

Chloe was in the back listening to music when her friend came running into the room.

"Chloe!"

Chloe quickly took her earbuds off, seeing the panic in her best friends face. "What's wrong Bree?"

"We're being robbed! They have guns! I'm so scared!" Aubrey rushed out.

Chloe quickly got up and moved to block the door but was too late as two masked people came through.

"Found you.."

"Please don't kill us!" Aubrey cried out.

Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and breathed. "Wait I'll help you, I'll give you whatever you want… Just let her go."

The taller masked person laughed. "Or we could threaten your lives and you tell us.."

Chloe let out a breath. "Please…"

"Fine." The smaller one grabbed Aubrey by the arm. "Be free blondie."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Chlo-"

"I'll be fine Bree just go.."

Aubrey quickly ran out the room. Chloe let out a breath as she heard the police coming. "You guys should just go.. The police are here."

The smaller one breathed out angrily and grabbed Chloe. "You have five seconds to tell me where the safe is before I blow your brains out." She said as she held the gun to her head.

"B-But then you won't have anything but a dead body.. You'll go to jail."

"I'm a pretty fast runner.."

Chloe sighed as she heard the sirens getting closer. "The police are gonna get you! I don't want to die. Take off your mask and gear and they'll think you work here, then after I promise I'll give you everything."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Chloe nodded. "I do if you don't take all that gear off."

"Maybe she's right.." The guy behind the smaller one said. "You can pretend you work here, I've gotta lose the gear and run."

The smaller one sighed. "If you blab when they get here I swear I'll kill you before they can even point a gun at me."

Chloe nodded. "I promise I won't."

The taller one quickly took off his mask and went out the back door. "Meet up at the spot tonight, good luck."

"Fuck." The smaller one said once he was gone. She pulled off the mask and took her jumpsuit off. "This is all your fault, you distracted me."

Chloe quirked a brow. "How?"

"Don't worry about it.. What's the plan?"

Chloe sighed once she saw the small brunettes face. "How are you a criminal? You're so cute.. What's your name?"

"Don't worry about it, what's the fucking plan?"

"Tell me your name.."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Beca.. Now I need a plan."

Chloe nodded. "Beca, first you need to get rid of the gun.. Then it's simple, we're co-workers."

Beca nodded and hid the gun. "Fine.."

_This is the police! We have the building surrounded. We already caught your partner! Come out and we won't shoot!_

Beca's eyes widened. "Jesse no…"

"Don't worry, stick to the plan.. Jesse bailed on you thinking you'd get caught here."

Beca rolled her eyes. "That's not why he lef-"

"It is.." Chloe cleared her throat and took a deep breath before banging on the door. "Back here! Please help us!"

Beca's eyes widened and she grabbed Chloe. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm calling them so they save us.. Call for help Beca."

Beca sighed and started yelling with Chloe. "Help! Please!"

Soon enough they heard running towards the door and the cops came running through. "Are you two okay?"

Chloe nodded. "It was two men, they tried to kill us and they ran when they heard you guys coming."

The police officer sighed. "They both ran out the door?"

Beca nodded. "They ran right out the back."

"One of them dropped the gun over there." Chloe said gesturing to where Beca put her gun.

The officer nodded and collected the gun before looking at them. "You two are extremely lucky. Come on, we have more questions for you."

* * *

Beca sighed as the police officers finally left. "You're really stupid you know that right?"

Chloe laughed and clutched her chest. "Ouch.. Why am I stupid?"

"Two reasons, you just protected the person who tried to kill you… and you gave the police my fucking gun!"

Chloe shrugged. "Doesn't sound stupid to me.. Now you can't shoot me, and you had on gloves so they can't trace it back to you.. And I protected you because I want to live and I felt like if I didn't you or your friend would have hurt me... also I just wanna know why you're doing this.."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm leaving.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm. "Hey! You owe me this.."

Beca scoffed. "I owe you? I didn't kill you, I think we're even.."

Chloe sighed. "Come on Beca.."

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed. "I think I'd rather be in Jesse's position then be here with you."

Chloe laughed. "You don't mean that. Jesse is in jail with mean scary men… You on the other hand are free and here with a hot redhead." She said with a wink.

Beca nodded. "You're right.." She said with a laugh. "I guess I'm pretty lucky."

Chloe grinned. Yup.. So why are you a 'big scary criminal'?"

"Can we not do this here?"

Chloe nodded. "Sure.. Want to get some coffee?"

"I was thinking somewhere more private?"

"Your place?"

Beca shook her head. "Yours."

Chloe quirked a brow. "Now I know I'm stupid for even talking to you right now, but I'm not _that _stupid."

Beca laughed. "You're right.. Uh are you driving?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.."

"Okay, I know where we can go."

* * *

"You know we could've just went somewhere simple.." Chloe said nervously. "The rooftop of a _very_ high building isn't exactly that comforting."

Beca laughed. "Scared of heights?"

Chloe scoffed. "Not scared.. Just… cautious."

Beca nodded. "Got it, well this is my place…"

Chloe quirked a brow. "Like you live here? Or you go to unwind…"

"Both."

Chloe nodded. "Why don't you have a regular house?"

Beca shrugged. "Life is tough."

"Why don't you just get a job?"

"Life is tough.."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Beca.."

Beca sighed. "It's hard for me to get a job.. I'm twenty three and no work experience and I have a record.."

"So you think robbing people would be an easier fate than actually trying to get a job? I'm not trying to be mean but I'm just saying, if you keep trying and pushing, maybe get an education.."

Beca shook her head. "That's not the life for me. I've sealed my fate, I'll end up dead or in jail and I'm prepared for that."

Chloe frowned and grabbed Beca's hand. She didn't know why but she felt a strong connection for the girl. "You're better than that."

"You don't know me.."

Chloe shrugged. "But I want to get to know you.. I want to witness the better in you.."

"How much money do you make working at the store?"

Chloe sighed. "Not a lot.."

Beca nodded. "I bet you're struggling to live off of that."

"Aubrey is my roommate so we get by.."

Beca nodded and Chloe in her eyes. "You deserve a better life than getting by.."

"If you wanna try to convince me to join you in your escapades, it won't work.."

Beca shook her head. "I'd never ask that of you.. I just want to give you a better life.."

Chloe quirked a brow. "One you just met me.. Two you live on a rooftop."

Beca laughed. "By choice, and I have a feeling you won't be leaving me alone.."

"So what are you saying?"

Beca shrugged. "I may or may not be saying that I have loads of cash, and I live on this rooftop so I don't raise suspicion.. I like to stay hidden, for now."

Chloe nodded. "Well that's something… And how can you help me?"

"I'll give you money, to make your life… easier."

Chloe thought about it and looked at Beca. "It can't be that easy, you wouldn't just give free cash to a girl you planned on killing a few hours ago."

Beca winced. "I'm sorry about that, that was before all of this.." She said gesturing to the predicament they were currently in. "Honestly it's really weird but you've got me opening up to you so fast.."

"What would I have to do Beca?"

"Just be there for me.. You make me feel… Good." Beca said with a small smile. "My world seems like it's full of such darkness, but today.. Meeting you felt like light… That's why I said you distracted me.. You knocked me off me feet when I saw you.. You took me off my game."

Chloe laughed. "Should I apologize?"

Beca shrugged. "I don't know.. Point is, as annoying as you are … I think I need you in my life."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "Well then I'll be here…"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Aubrey asked as soon as Chloe walked in their apartment.

Chloe smiled and shrugged. "Just around.. I had a lot to think about.."

Aubrey nodded. "Are you okay? Thank you so much for letting me go, you're so brave.."

"I'm fine, spoke to the police and everything was handled."

Aubrey let out a breath of relief. "And what happened to the two assholes?"

"Beca's not an asshol-"

"You got names?"

Chloe laughed nervously. "Uh yeah.. Jesse, the tall one, was caught and sent to jail.."

Aubrey nodded. "And the other one.. Beca as you call her?"

"She uh… She got away."

Aubrey quirked a brow. "Chl-"

"I'm tired Bree I've had a long stressful day, goodnight." Chloe quickly ran to her room and shut the door. Her phone began ringing shortly after and she answered with a smile. "Hey you crazy criminal.."

Beca laughed. "I think you're the crazy one, just for the simple fact that you're okay with talking to me."

Chloe shrugged. "I see the good in everyone, I've got a heart of gold!"

"I see. How are you?"

Chloe laughed. "I literally just got in from being with you."

"I know.. Just wanted to make sure you were okay.. And again I'm so sorry about earlier.. I never was going to actually kill you, or your friend."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Well thanks, feels good to know that.."

"So… Tell me more about you Chloe."

* * *

**A/N: Give me your thoughts! Will Beca and Chloe be good for each other? How will Chloe keep this a secret from Aubrey?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. I Feel Alive!

_One Month Later…_

"For you gorgeous." Beca said with a smile as she handed Chloe a bag full of new clothes.

Chloe smiled and grabbed the bag. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek. "You're the best." She looked at the bag and smiled seeing a receipt. "And you actually bought it."

Beca laughed. "Yeah.. I don't steal clothes Beale."

Chloe shrugged. "I wouldn't know, you tell me nothing about what you do."

"I'd rather keep you out of it and just shower you with gifts.. I got something for your friend too."

Chloe smiled. "Are you ready to meet her?"

Beca shrugged. "Might as well, I plan on being your friend for a while."

"She'll be home soon, just stick around." Chloe said happily.

Beca nodded. "Then maybe after that, you and I can go grab some dinner or something…"

Chloe quirked a brow. "Like a dat-"

"I just said dinner…"

Chloe smiled. "Okay.. _dinner_ sounds good."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Cool.."

* * *

Aubrey walked in with a huff. "Today was way too stressful to even have been a real day."

Chloe laughed. "You want to keep working there.. I want to introduce you to someone.."

"Are you finally introducing me to your "friend" who gets you all smiley?"

Chloe laughed. "Yes, I'm introducing you to my friend." She gestured to Beca. "Aubrey this is my good friend Beca, Bec this is my bestie Aubrey."

Aubrey quirked a brow. "Beca.. Sounds familiar.. Where do I know that name from?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "I've probably mentioned it before, anyway Beca decided to be a generous friend and got us both some clothes."

Aubrey took the bag as Beca handed it to her. "Why would a _friend_ do this?"

Beca cleared her throat. "Just was shopping and thought Chloe would look nice in some things, and then I planned on meeting you so I wanted to be different. Instead of flowers or a bottle of wine I got you clothes."

Aubrey looked at Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks Beca, I'll be in my room."

Chloe let out a small sigh and looked at Beca. "She wants to talk, can you come back in like two hours and then we can go on our date?"

"Uh it's just dinner.."

Chloe sighed. "Is it?"

"No.." Beca said shyly. "I want it to be a date.."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca's cheek. "Me too. I'll see you in a few." She said before making her way to Aubrey's room. "Bree?"

"Are you dating her and didn't tell me?" Aubrey asked calmly.

Chloe shook her head. "We're not dating, not yet.." Chloe said with a shrug. "But I'll be honest, I do like her a lot and she makes me feel good, and she buys me nice things."

Aubrey nodded. "So you're sleeping with her?"

Chloe frowned. "What? No! I meant she makes me feel good about myself."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Well that's good. She got me some really cute clothes."

* * *

"Ooh a boat ride! Feeling fancy are we?"

Beca laughed. "Maybe a little, but you deserve fancy." She handed Chloe a bag with a smile. "Go put that on gorgeous."

Chloe took the bag with a grin. "I'll be right back." Chloe walked into one of the rooms on the boat and pulled the dress out with a gasp. "Oh my- this is so gorgeous!" She slipped it on and grinned. "The girls got amazing taste." She walked out of the room and back to Beca with a grin. "Oh Ms. Mitchell…" She said seductively.

Beca turned around and her mouth dropped open. "Chlo… You loo-"

"Hot as hell in this dress? I know.." Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca. "Who knew you were such a stylist."

Beca laughed. "I just know what I'd want my girl to look like…"

Chloe smirked. "So I'm your girl now?"

Beca shrugged and pulled Chloe closer to her. "Do you want to be?"

Chloe bit her lip and slowly nodded. "I do."

Beca smiled. "Then you're my girl.." She leaned in and slowly attached their lips. "And my girl deserves the world."

Chloe smiled. "I want you to take care of yourself first, starting with getting you an actual place. I have a roommate and the rooftop isn't gonna cut it."

Beca laughed. "I already put a down payment on a condo."

Chloe grinned. "Great, I need you to take care of yourself.. Maybe it's time to settle down and get a rea-"

"Chlo… I can't… You know this is all I'm good for."

Chloe sighed but nodded. "I'm sorry, I just worry.."

Beca nodded. "As long as I've got you in my life, just know I'll always come back to you."

* * *

Mm this is so good Beca." Chloe said as she ate the food Beca brought on the boat.

Beca smiled. "Glad you like it."

"I've never been to a dinner like this."

Beca laughed. "Hey it's a date!"

Chloe grinned. "It definitely is."

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Maybe we can head back to my place.."

"Hey I'm not first dat-"

Beca laughed. "I meant so you can see it Chlo."

"Oh.. Of course!' Chloe said happily.

Beca nodded and looked at the time. "We've gotta be out of here soonish."

Chloe quirked a brow. "Why?"

Beca laughed nervously. "This isn't my boat… and the owners.. They don't know it's being occupied."

Chloe angrily stood up. "Dammit Beca!"

Beca sighed. "Babe.. I- I just wanted to show you a good time."

"You have the money to rent an actual boat.."

"I'm trying to be smart with my money Chloe.."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You mean the money you stole?"

Beca stood up angrily. "Don't you fucking do that! You have no problem with the money I steal when it's given to you in gifts."

"You know wha-"

"Hey! What are you two doing up there?"

Beca's eyes widened and she quickly gathered their things. "Run!" She grabbed Chloe's hand and took off in another direction as the boat owner. "Can you swim?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah!"

Beca let out a breath. "Well get ready.." They jumped off the boat and started swimming away.

"Oh my god!" Chloe breathed out once they reached a safe distance and got back to land. "That wa-"

"Chloe I'm so sorry that happened…"

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a kiss. "That was amazing! Ahh! I feel… I feel alive!"

"You're not mad?"

Chloe shook her head. "I feel like I have so much excitement running through my veins!"

Beca smiled. "That's your adrenaline! That's the rush I feel all the time."

Chloe grinned. "I want to feel it again.." She pulled Beca close to her. "But first I need you to take me to your place so I can burn some of this energy."

"Chlo-"

"I mean it Beca! I need you." She said as she caressed Beca's face.

Beca groaned. "You're so hot.." She breathed out. "Come on, let's get to my car."

* * *

Beca pulled up to her place twenty minutes later and looked at Chloe. "This is it.."

Chloe looked up at it with a grin. "Wow.. You're living it up!"

Beca smiled and got out of the car before quickly moving to open Chloe's door. "Well I had it in my mind that I'd get you to come over often so I wanted to get the best for you.."

Chloe grinned and kissed Beca as she got out of the car. "It's amazing Beca.." She looked over the building in amazement. "Give me a tour." She said with a wink.

Beca nodded. "With pleasure."

They walked in the building and took the elevator up to Beca's condo. Chloe's eyes widened as they went all the way up. "Wait.. You got the penthouse?"

Beca smirked. "I said I had to get the best."

The elevator doors opened and Chloe gasped in amazement. The penthouse was huge! There was a white, black, and red color scheme and everything was perfectly organized. "Beca…"

"This is it.." Beca said with a small shrug.

Chloe laughed. "You say that like it's not much! Beca this is three of my apartments in one room!"

Beca nodded. "Well you're welcome to stay anytime.. Aubrey too. Actually I'd really like it if you moved in… You both could."

"That'd be too soon don't you think?"

Beca shrugged. "We don't have to share a bed every night or anything, it'd be like moving in with another roommate."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Give me a little time, and I'd have to talk to Bree… And I'm sure this place isn't cheap so we'll have t-"

"Chlo.. The point of you guys moving here is so it would be rent free…"

Chloe's eyes widened. "I could-"

Beca pulled Chloe into a passionate kiss. "Shut up, you can."

Chloe nodded. "Okay."

Beca smiled. "Let me show you around.."

They walked around the apartment, Beca showing Chloe all the rooms and cool things about it and Chloe walking around in amazement.

"Now this… Beca said with a smirk as she pulled the door open. "Is the master bedroom…"

They walked inside and Chloe looked around in astonishment. "This… This is the size of my apartment." She said with a laugh. "I really like this room though… maybe we should finish the tour later.."

Beca smirked. "And why would we do that?"

Chloe smiled and pushed Beca on the bed. "Because the bed needs to be broken in." She said before leaning down, capturing Beca's lips with hers.

"Mm I thought you didn't do this on firs-"

"Shut up." Chloe breathed out before being flipped over by Beca.

Beca, now on top of Chloe, looked over her with a smirk. "Make me…"

Chloe smiled and pushed Beca down. "Put your mouth to use."

Beca smirked and started pulling Chloe's clothes off. "I can think of a few places to put my mouth."

"Well get to it.."

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled seeing Beca staring at her. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight… I wore you out." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed. "Is that what happened?"

Beca nodded. "You passed out after I made you cum the fifth time."

Chloe let out a breath. "Yeah.. You are an animal Beca I didn't know you'd be so good."

Beca winked. "Well I aim to please."

"And please you did." Chloe said with a laugh. "Damn.. Was I any good?"

Beca smiled and leaned in to kiss Chloe. "You were phenomenal." She pulled away and smirked. "Should I show you to the room that's yours once you move in?"

Chloe laughed and playfully slapped Beca. "Shut up you know I'm sleeping in here tonight."

Beca grinned. "Better be." She said before wrapping her arm around Chloe.

Chloe smiled and stared at Beca. "I never would have thought you'd be such a softy."

"Hey I'm no-"

_*ring ring*_

Beca sighed and looked at her phone. "I've gotta take this." She answered and walked out of the room. "Hey Bump.."

Chloe let out a sigh as Beca walked out of the room, knowing that she probably was talking to someone about another robbery. She walked to the door and listened as Beca spoke.

_Why don't we hit it tomorrow night instead of during the day? People are gonna be more relaxed if it's closer to closing.. They won't think it's about to be robbed so they won't be prepared for anything.. Yeah.. Seven is good.. Alright Bumper… Goodnight._

Chloe quickly jumped back onto the bed and waited for Beca to come back.

"Ready for bed?"

Chloe nodded and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as she sat on the bed. "I heard you on the phone…"

Beca sighed but nodded. "Okay.. How are you feeling about that?"

"Nervous for you.. But also… curious.."

Beca quirked a brow. "Curious?"

Chloe nodded. "Tonight gave me such a rush Beca.. I can't imagine what being in action like that feels like.."

"What are you trying to say Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't know baby.. I guess.." She let out a sigh. "I need to feel that thrill again… I want to help Beca."

Beca's eyes widened and she laughed. "You're joking right?"

Chloe shook her head. "I've never been more serious. Take me under your wing and show me the ropes! We can be a power team! I'd never betray you like your other partners tried to do."

"No Chloe! I'd never put you in danger like that!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and sat on Beca. wrapping her legs around her waist. "Babe please… I'll be safe because you'll be looking out for me."

"No…"

Chloe kissed Beca's neck. "Beca.."

"No.."

"Beca.."

* * *

"Stay behind and don't say anything, all you need to do is hold some of the money bags okay?"

Chloe nodded and let out a breath. "This is real.."

"There's still time to back out Beale."

Chloe shook her head. "Not a chance babe. We're in this together, just please don't kill anyone."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Let you in on a secret? I've never killed anyone before, and I wasn't serious when I threatened you when we first met.. I can't kill anyone.. I'd never be able to live with myself."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, that's good to know."

Beca pulled out two guns. "And these are just stun guns."

Chloe smiled and grabbed one. "Awesome.

She took a deep breath. "You ready Beale?"

Chloe nodded. "Let's go get em."

* * *

Chloe ran as fast as she could. She was breathing rapidly and heard the police sirens.

"Don't look back baby keep going." She heard in her ear piece.

Chloe nodded with a grin and kept running until she reached where Beca told her to run. She quickly threw the bags in the trunk and took off her mask and before climbing up the ladder and waiting on the rooftop for Beca. "Babe where are you?" She frowned when she received no response. "Beca!"

"I'm here." Beca breathed out behind her. "I dropped my ear piece climbing the ladder."

Chloe nodded and pulled Beca into a kiss. "That was exhilarating!"

Beca smiled. "You're okay with everything?"

"I'm great! When's the next job?"

Beca looked at Chloe with an amused grin. "Well.."

* * *

"It's simple people! Just put the money in the bag and we can get on with our day!" Chloe yelled loudly.

"Why are you doing this?" Someone cried out.

"Why not? It makes me feel good! I won't hurt you, I just need you to give me some money.. Please."

Beca laughed. "Let's move this along.."

* * *

"Cash, phones, watches, whatever you got I want!"

Beca nodded. "You heard what she said people! Let's go! In the fucking bag!"

* * *

"Chloe you look… different.." Aubrey said as she looked at Chloe one day.

Chloe shrugged. "I'm just really happy Bree, Beca and I have been dating for three months now and she's just so amazing! Speaking of… Beca has a penthouse condo.. She's wanted us to move in since she got it but I told her I'd like to wait for a while.."

Aubrey nodded. "So you want to move now?"

"I want _us_ to move.. She has room for both of us.. And we don't have to pay rent."

Aubrey bit her lip as she thought about it. "Can I get a day to think?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Of course, and if you don't want to I'll stay here with you.

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of your relationship Chlo so if I decide not to, I'd still want you to go.. I'd figure the rent thing out."

Chloe moved to sit closer to Aubrey and grabbed her hands. "Why? Bree my amazing girlfriend bought a beautiful place with us in mind and doesn't want us to pay anything."

Aubrey nodded. "And what if things don't work out between you guys? If you guys break up and we both live with her, we're homeless."

"Save our money! I don't think Beca and I will break up but if it does happen, you and I can save our money all this time and we'll be fine."

Aubrey nodded and quirked a brow. "What does Beca do anyway? How is she so loaded with cash?"

Chloe nervously bit her lip. "Uh.."

"What's wrong Chloe?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nothing.. She inherits money.."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay.."

Chloe's phone started ringing and she let out a breath. "That's Beca, think about it!" She said as she walked to her room.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think? Let me know with a review! Do you think Chloe and Aubrey are gonna move in with Beca? Should they?**


	3. What Happened To My Best Friend?

"I can't believe this is finally happening!" Chloe said excitedly as she and Aubrey drove to Becas condo.

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Beca and I had a nice talk and she convinced me."

"This is it." Chloe said with a grin.

Aubrey's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "For serious?"

Chloe nodded. "Awesome right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Let's go!"

They grabbed their boxes and hopped on the elevator with grins. "Babe?" Chloe called out once they reached their floor. "I'll be right back." Chloe said to Aubrey before walking to her shared room with Beca. Her eyes widened seeing the bed covered in cash. "Beca.."

Beca looked up at Chloe with a smile. "Hey babe."

"Seeing this is very sexy, and kinda turns me on but it's move in day and Bree is out there…"

Beca's eyes widened. "I completely forgot that was today. I'm gonna put this stuff away and I'll be out in a sec."

Chloe nodded and kissed Beca on the cheek. "I'll show Bree to her room."

"Sounds good."

Chloe walked back to Aubrey with a smile. "She'll be out in a sec, let me show you to your room." She said happily.

Aubrey walked in the room with wide eyes. "_This_ is my room?"

Chloe nodded with a grin. "Awesome right?"

"Chloe this is the size of our old living room!"

Chloe laughed. "I know! Beca did this for us."

Aubrey smiled. "I love that little midget."

"I love you too." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe's eyes widened. "How the hell does Aubrey get an I love you before me?"

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe into a kiss. "You should already know I love you.. In a different way than I love Aubrey."

Chloe smiled. "Really?"

"Really really." Beca said happily. "I've loved you for a while… just didn't want to say it too soon."

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug. "I love you too."

Aubrey grinned. "I love you guys together.. Beca I'm so happy you came into Chloe's life."

"Trust me I'm happy too.. I told Chloe the day we met that she provided some light in the darkness of my life and I don't want to lose that."

Aubrey nodded. "Well that's good to know.. SO are there any house rules?"

Beca shook her head. "Nope, just be yourself."

Aubrey grinned. "Oh that's easy."

* * *

"Beca…"

Beca's eyes widened and she quickly turned around. "Jesse?"

"Good to see you Bro."

Beca nodded. "You too.. When'd you get out?"

"Two days ago.. You live here?" He asked gesturing to the building.

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat and nodded. "Uh yeah…"

Jesse nodded. "What happened to the rooftop?"

"Still there.. I just decided to get a place."

"Can I come in?"

Beca sighed. "Jess I-"

"What?"

Beca let out breath. "You tried to get me caught so you can get away…"

Jesse frowned. "What? No.."

"You did… But staying there changed my life for the better.."

Jesse quirked a brow. "How?"

"It just did.. You should go."

Jesse sighed. "Beca.. I need work.."

Beca shook her head. "I don't trust you.."

"Babe do you need help with the ba-" Chloe paused seeing Jesse.

Beca sighed. "I'm fine go back up."

Jesse quirked a brow.. "You… I know you. You're the girl from th-" He looked at Beca. "You're bagging the bitch we robbed?"

Beca angrily pushed Jesse against the garage wall. "Watch your fucking mouth Swanson!"

Jesse's eyes widened. "You're with her.. That's why you said your life changed for the better? What the hell Beca."

"You need to leave."

Jesse looked at Chloe. "How could you be with someone who tried to rob you and threatened to kill you?"

"I'm warning you Jesse." Beca said through gritted teeth.

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I could've snitched if I really was trying to betray you Beca. I have the same number. Call me and give me some work, or there will be repercussions." He said as looked over to Chloe.

"Don't make threats you can't keep."

Jesse laughed. "Oh I can keep this one.." He said before walking away.

Beca angrily punched the wall. "Fuck!"

Chloe ran over to Beca and wrapped her in a hug. "Calm down babe.. It's okay.."

"I have to call that asshole back.." Beca said with a sigh. "You can't.. I can't have you there when we work together.."

Chloe shook her head. "I'm in this now babe.. You and me till the end, he'll get over it."

Beca sighed. "This fucking sucks!"

"It'll be okay."

* * *

"Thanks for calling me Beca." Jesse said with a grin as he put his mask on. "We're gonna milk this place!"

Beca nodded. "Totally."

Chloe took a deep breath and got out of the car. "Hey Jesse.."

"Who is this?"

Chloe lifted her mask slightly and gave him a tight lipped smile.

Jesse's eyes widened and he looked at Beca. "What the fuck? You recruited her?"

Beca shook her head. "No! I didn't want her to be in this but.. She got a taste of it and couldn't stop.."

"I'm good at this Jesse don't worry I've done this quite a few times now." Chloe said as she pulled her mask back down.

Jesse sighed. "Whatever, I'm gonna scope.. Give you the signal in five."

Beca nodded and watched as he walked away before looking at Chloe. "I still don't trust him so we're gonna switch this up.. We're running together and we split from Jesse, we're gonna go to the bridge."

Chloe nodded. "Okay.." She smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "I never ran with you before.

"This requires more than running. I have a getaway car setup a few blocks down. Now listen Chloe if we get caught… I want you to scream for help. Tell the cops I forced you into this okay?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "What? No I couldn't do that to you.."

"You have to, I can't put you in jail.."

Chloe sighed. "We won't get caught." They heard Jesse's signal and she kissed Beca. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Jesse! I need you!" Beca yelled.

Jesse sighed. "Bec we gotta go! Leave her!"

"No man left behind Jesse! Especially not her!" Beca yelled. "Please help me get her to the car!"

"But we never run in groups! We'll never make it!"

Beca gently put Chloe down and rushed over to Jesse. "You're wasting time!"

Jesse sighed and bent over to pick her up. "Let's go! I'll carry her you just run."

Beca nodded and they both took off running .

"How far away is the car Bec?" Jesse panted as they ran.

"Around the corner." Beca breathed out.

Jesse nodded and continued running, letting out a sigh of relief when they reached the car.

"W-What happened?" Chloe asked in confusion as she was placed in the car.

Beca sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her. "Someone snuck up behind you and hit you really hard over the head with something."

Jesse drove and let out a sigh. "So what are we doing?"

"Get to the bridge and we'll sort everything out."

Chloe nudged Beca. "Are you okay?"

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe on the forehead. "The question is are you okay? You fell down a bunch of stairs."

Chloe nodded. "I'm trying to keep my mind off the pain.. Am I going to a hospital?"

Beca sighed. "Babe.. That's too much of a risk. I'm gonna take you home and we'll take it from there."

"Okay babe.. I'm just gonna close my ey-"

"You can't babe, that could be dangerous. Once we get to the bridge we'll go home and everything will be okay."

Chloe nodded. "Okay.." She breathed out. "I can stay up."

* * *

Jesse pulled over and looked back at Beca. "What now?"

"I'll take it from here, split the profits and give me a call when your done.. Don't fuck me over Jesse."

"I won't." Jesse promised before grabbing the bags and exiting the car.

Beca gently laid Chloe down and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna get us home now okay."

Chloe nodded."Get us there safely."

Beca got into the driver's seat and quickly drove them home. "Babe do you know if Aubrey is home or not?"

"I-I don't know." Chloe breathed out. "She could be."

Beca sighed. "Shit… If she sees you like this she's gonna ask questions."

"What are you gonna do when we get home anyway?"

Beca briefly looked at Chloe through the rear view mirror . "Get some ice for your head, and some medicine for any aches you have. I don't think you broke anything but if you did I'll wrap it up and we'll take it from there. Do you feel like you need to go to the hospital? Cause if you really do I'll take you."

Chloe slowly shifted and sat up with a small groan. "No I think I'm good, just sore from the fall and maybe a sprained wrist at the most."

Beca nodded as she pulled into their garage. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Chloe wrapped her arm around Beca as she leaned on her for support. "I'll be okay."

"You really scared me back there Beale.. That guy came out of nowhere."

Chloe nodded. "I barely remember any of that.. What happened after that? What'd you do to the guy?"

Beca sighed. "I wanted to kill him for hurting you.. But I couldn't.. I just tackled him and punched him a few times before hitting him over the head with the thing he hit you with."

"What's going on here?" Aubrey asked as she quickly got up to exam her best friend. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm fine Bree I ju-"

"You're slurring your words!" She looked at Beca. "What happened? What's going on?"

Beca's eyes widened. "I uh- sh-" Beca internally panicked not knowing what to tell Aubrey.

"Beca!" Aubrey yelled. "What happened to my best friend?"

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh... How do you think they're gonna get themselves out of this? Do you think they will tell Aubrey the truth? Can we trust Jesse?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Future N Shit

"Well?" Aubrey said as she waited for a response.

Beca cleared her throat. "She uh she fell and just bumped her head. Can I take her to our room so she can lay down and get some medicine?"

"We need to take her to a hospital and where were you guys anyway? How'd she fall? I don't understa-"

"Bree.. I'm fine, okay?" Chloe said softly. "I just want to lie down and get some ice and medicine.."

Aubrey sighed. "Okay.." She eyed Beca as they walked to their bedroom.

* * *

"That was really close." Beca breathed out once Chloe laid down.

Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry about her.. I know she's a griller we should've checked to see if she was here first."

Beca shrugged. "We got through it." She stood up. "Now I will be right back with some ice, water, and medicine."

Chloe nodded. "I'll be here waiting."

Beca made her way to the kitchen and started gathering the stuff when Aubrey walked in. "Oh hey Aubrey.."

"Why did you have a gun in your pants?"

Beca's eyes widened. "What?"

Aubrey walked closer to Beca and folded her arms. "You heard me Beca.. What happened today and why do you have a gun?"

"Aubrey I don't have a gun.."

Aubrey sighed. "Beca I'm not stupid! Tell me the truth or I'll call the fucking cops on you!"

Beca let an angry breath and walked past Aubrey before quickly returning with the gun. "Fine! You saw correct! Happy?"

"No!" Aubrey said angrily. "You still haven't answered a single question I asked."

Beca sighed. "Look I'm small okay? A lot of people try to take advantage of me because of that and I've been attacked before so I just want to make sure I always have something to protect me.. Especially when I'm with Chloe.."'

"So get pepper spray! You want to kill someone?"

Beca laughed. "If you really looked at the gun." She said as she held it up. "You would realize it's only a stun gun.. See the yellow part.."

Aubrey looked at the gun and nodded. "Okay… B-But that still doesn't explain what happened to my best friend."

Beca cleared her throat. "We didn't want to tell you because of what happened at the store you worked at a few months ago but uh we were mugged.."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah.. Some guy came up to us and hit Chloe and she fell and got hurt.. Luckily I had my gun and I pulled it out. He took off with our stuff but I was too worried about Chloe to care."

Aubrey pulled Beca into a small hug. "Did you guys file a report?"

Beca shook her head. "Everything happened so fast Bree.. Chloe was hurt and she just wanted to get home. We barely even got a good look at the guy."

Aubrey nodded. "Sorry for coming at you so hard earlier.. I know what it's like to be ambushed like that."

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat. "Yeah.. Uh I should get back to Chloe."

"Yeah, take are of her."

Beca nodded. "Always."

* * *

"Good morning beautiful how are you feeling?" Beca said as she walked into their room the next morning.

Chloe sat up with a small smile. "I feel a lot better than I did yesterday, everything feels so scattered.."

Beca sighed. "Yeah it was really intense.. SO you know that was your last time doing that with me right?"

Chloe shook her head. "I just have to make sure I always keep my guard up.. And maybe get some fighting lessons."

Beca laughed. "Are you serious Chlo? No.. You're done."

"You can't make me stop.."

Beca quirked a brow. "I can actually if I don't tell you or bring you with me."

"You wouldn't do that to me though."

Beca sighed. "I think we both need to take a break from that."

Chloe frowned. "Why?"

Beca sat on the bed and grabbed Chloe's hand. "Babe. You got hurt yesterday and you're still trying to convince me to let you join me. It seems like you're kinda getting addicted to it."

Chloe laughed. "I like the thrill Beca but I'm not some junkie for robbing.."

"Let's talk about something else.. I told Aubrey we were mugged yesterday and that's what happened to you."

Chloe nodded. "I don't like having to lie to my best friend but it's what's best."

"Yeah.. I've gotta go out for a bit but I'll be back in a few hours."

Chloe quirked a brow. "Where are you going?"

"Got some stuff to take care of."

Chloe frowned. "You just said we were _both_ going to take a break and you're already on to the next place?"

"I'm not going on a robbery Chloe Jeez! Jesse and I have to meet up so he can give me our profits! That's all okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah.. I'm sorry. You're right I do need a break from all of that action… It's making me anxious."

Beca leaned down and kissed Chloe. "I'll be back in a few, I made you breakfast and Aubrey went out. Just relax today babe, if you feel like it maybe I can take you to a spa when I get back."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "That sounds wonderful. Be safe!"

Beca nodded. "Always."

* * *

"How's your lady?" Jesse asked as he handed her the bag of money.

Beca sat the bag down and opened it up. "She's a lot better today.. She let her guard down and that guy got to her."

Jesse nodded. "I know. She was actually doing really well before that happened. She's good at this."

Beca sighed and nodded. "I know.. Too good. I think she's getting addicted to it so we're taking a break."

Jesse frowned. "What? You don't take breaks.."

Beca started counting the money. "I've got more than enough cash, I can take a break with my girl."

Jesse nodded. "I still can't believe you guys are together."

Beca laughed. "I know.. She insisted on being in my life and we got to know each other and bam! Four beautiful months with the greatest girl I've ever met."

"Do you love her?"

Beca nodded. "Yeah. And I've never loved anyone in my entire life."

"Hey!"

Beca laughed. "Except you doofus, but it's a different type of love."

Jesse nodded. "Yeah I know it is."

Beca zipped the bag back up and let out a content sigh. "Alright, everything looks good. Thanks for your help bud."

"Of course."

* * *

"That was _so_ needed." Chloe breathed out happily as they walked back in the house.

Beca laughed. "It was pretty relaxing, I'll have to schedule more spa trips and we gotta take Aubrey, she could use some relaxation too."

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca into a kiss. "I love you.. And I love how you always include Bree."

Beca grinned. "I love you too, and Aubrey's cool.. I consider her a good friend of mine and I know she goes through a lot and stresses and nothing makes me happier than making my girl and my friends happy."

Chloe smiled. "You're amazing, I'm gonna get started on dinner."

"You sure? We could go out to eat.. I don't want yo-"

Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Beca. "Babe I'm fine, it almost feels as if yesterday never even happened. Just a little ache in my wrist from falling, I'm good.."

Beca let out a breath. "Okay, I'm gonna… I don't know."

"You just sit and relax while I make dinner."

Beca nodded. "Okay.." She sat down with a sigh. "It's weird.. I always have something to do, I'm either counting money or setting up another robbery or something.."

Chloe laughed. "Some people just sit and watch TV.. But if you wanna set up a-"

"Nope.. We're taking a break from that.. I just- I need to learn how to chill."

Chloe smiled. "Once I put the chicken in the oven, I'll cuddle under you and we can watch TV like normal couples do."

Beca grimaced. "Normal couples? Gross.."

Chloe chuckled. "Yes babe. We're gonna have us a nice night in!"

* * *

"If you sigh one more time Rebeca…"

Beca laughed. "I'm sorry babe it's just that I hate movies and I'm bored of it."

"Well what would you rather do?" Chloe asked as she paused the movie.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know… Sorry if I'm being annoying."

Chloe smiled. "You're not babe.. how about we talk?"

Beca nodded. "Okay.. uh if you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?"

Chloe sat and thought about it for a minute. "Hmmm… I've always wanted to go to Fiji, I heard it was really beautiful there."

Beca smiled and nodded. "We're gonna go there then."

"Really?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Beca grinned. "Of course! You know I give you whatever you want."

"I want to ask you something but I don't want you to get mad.."

Beca gently took Chloe's hand and smiled. "I won't get mad I promise."

Chloe nodded. "Do you want to live this way forever?"

Beca immediately shook her head. "If you would have asked me a few months ago I would've said hell yes, but since I've met you.. I just want to be with you. I'm thinking about stopping forever soon, but I know I'm gonna upset a lot of people." Beca said with a small sigh.

"I enjoy robbing places with you, it's thrilling… but I've come to learn that you're the thrill that I've been wanting . Whether we're robbing some store or just doing this.. holding hands talking." Chloe said with a smile. "Beca I just really love you and when you're ready, we'll stop and officially start our lives together."

Beca smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me, maybe we could open up a music store…"

Chloe grinned. "That's what you want to do?

Beca nodded. "I mean why not? Let's put some money into a business right?"

"Absolutely." Chloe said happily. "We both love music and it's an honest business.."

Beca smiled. "We'll do it then.. we'll go to Fiji and then we'll come back here and open a music store. I might even buy a house in Fiji and open a music store there too."

"It would be nice having a home here and in Fiji so whenever we want to take a vacation we got our spot."

Beca nodded. "Exactly. Look at us.. making plans for the future n shit." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe laughed. "Well you are my future so why not right?"

* * *

**A/N: Should Beca and Chloe have told the truth to Aubrey? What do you think about all the future talk between Beca and Chloe?**


	5. Beca's Not An Asshole

"No… No.. No! Please! PLEASE DON'T HURT US! NOOOO!"

"AUBREY!" Chloe called out.

Aubrey quickly sat up and looked around as she tried to catch her breath.. "Huh?" She looked and saw Chloe and Beca's worried faces. "Wha-What's going on?"

Chloe sat on the side of Aubrey's bed and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay? You were yelling and screaming in your sleep.."

Aubrey sighed. "I- I've been having nightmares about the robbery and then just thinking about when you guys got mugged two months ago.. It all just haunts me.. I don't know how you guys are so okay."

Chloe guiltily looked up at Beca before looking back at Aubrey. "Honestly Bree I just do my best to forgive and forget.. They do what they do for whatever reason but they never hurt anybody luckily.. I mean you see the news, no one ever gets hurt they just take what they want and move on.."

Aubrey sighed. "It's still fucking tramatizing though and they're still lame asshole for doing it.. Get a real fucking job and stop terrorizing innocent people."

Beca quirked a brow. "You don't know their stories Aubrey.. Maybe they don't think they have a chance at living a normal life and getting a normal job because of things that have happened in the past."

Aubrey scoffed. "Do you two hear yourselves? It's almost like you two are defending them.. They're terrible people guys, they have jobs for everyone. There are jobs that hire felons, there are schools to further education, there are places to volunteer.. Like come on! There's always a way!"

Beca awkwardly cleared her throat. "Excuse me." She said before walking out the room.

Aubrey frowned. "What's her problem?"

Chloe awkwardly laughed. "Uh she's just having a rough morning.."

"Come on Chlo you can't seriously think these people have any rights to be doing this!"

Chloe sighed. "You're right Aubrey it's wrong."

* * *

"How dare she!" Beca said angrily as she paced back and foth.

Chloe sighed. "Babe calm down.."

"Chloe she completely disrespected us!"

"She doesn't know it's us doing it.." Chloe sat down and sighed. "We're causing her to have nightmares Beca." She looked up at Beca sadly. "I think it's time to stop.. For real this time."

Beca sighed. "Bu-"

"We have more than enough money now baby.. I know we enjoy doing it but.. Think about Aubrey.. And who knows who else has these terrible nightmares because of us.."

Beca nodded. "You're right.. I know it's wrong… I just… I just get money hungry and want to keep doing it.."

Chloe pulled Beca next to and wrapped her arms around her. "I know baby but we could do like we were saying before and open up that music store…"

Beca nodded. "That is a way of getting money constantly.. As long as people come to our store."

Chloe smiled. "They will."

Beca sighed. "Chlo.. There's a robbery setup for tomorrow night.. It's a big one.. We can go out with a bang and score big bucks!"

Chloe thought about it for a second before looking at Beca and smiling. "Okay Beca. Last one and we'll go out with a bang."

* * *

"You and Beca have been in your room all morning.. Sure everything is okay?" Aubrey asked as Chloe came into the kitchen and started making a sandwich.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Yeah everything's good. We've just been trying to come up with some ideas for this music store we plan on opening. Location, size, all that good stuff."

Aubrey nodded. "That sounds exciting! But don't you think you guys are moving kinda fast? I mean you two have been together how long and you're already talking about making a business together?"

"We've been together six months Aubrey and I think we have a pretty healthy relationship. We want to build together and plan things, I don't see anything wrong with that.. Believe or not I feel like Beca is my forever and she feels the same about me.. Sure we get into our little spats here and there but so does every couple! It's the healthy thing to do!"

Aubrey sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, you're right.. I've just been in a Bad mood since my dream and I'm taking it out on you."

Chloe wrapped Aubrey in a hug and kissed her forehead. "Bree I know it's tough now but it'll get matter and I'm sure all these robberies will sizzle out soon.. Until then, you know I'm always here for you, no matter what.. Beca too."

Aubrey smiled. "I know and I love both of you so much for always being there for me and for never making me feel like too much of a third wheel."

Chloe laughed. "It's not a problem Bree! You're a welcomed third wheel always."

Aubrey nodded. "I'm just gonna take a little nap and hopefully I'll feel better and won't have any more dreams."

"Beca's actually about to head out, do you want me to lay with you?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe and smiled. "If you don't mind.."

Chloe grinned. "I don't. Let me say bye to Bec and I'll be there in a sec."

* * *

"_I don't want to have to hurt you sweetheart.. Just tell me where the money is."_

_Aubrey shook with fear as she tried to think of something to do. "I-I don't know.. I don't have the authorization to access the safe.."_

"_Well who does?" The masked person yelled._

_Aubrey shivered. "U-Uh that'd be the manager or assistant manager.."_

"_Listen you need t-"_

_Aubrey quickly pressed a button shutting off all the lights before ducking and running to the back."Chloe!"_

_Chloe quickly took her earbuds off, seeing the panic in her best friends face. "What's wrong Bree?"_

_"We're being robbed! They have guns! I'm so scared!" Aubrey rushed out._

_Chloe quickly got up and moved to block the door but was too late as two masked people came through._

_"Found you.."_

_"Please don't kill us!" Aubrey cried out._

_Chloe squeezed her eyes shut and breathed. "Wait I'll help you, I'll give you whatever you want… Just let her go."_

Aubrey's eyes popped open and she sat up and let out a breath. "When will it end." She looked at Chloe who was fast asleep with a smile. "You saved me that day.." She whispered. She sat and thought about everything that had transpired that day. She remembered blowing Chloe's phone up and getting no response, she remembered pacing in their tiny apartment the whole day anxiously waiting for her best friend to come back home, and most importantly she remembered the feeling of relief when her best friend finally came home after the incident.

_Where have you been?" Aubrey asked as soon as Chloe walked in their apartment._

_Chloe smiled and shrugged. "Just around.. I had a lot to think about.."_

_Aubrey nodded. "Are you okay? Thank you so much for letting me go, you're so brave.."_

_"I'm fine, spoke to the police and everything was handled."_

_Aubrey let out a breath of relief. "And what happened to the two assholes?"_

_"Beca's not an asshol-"_

_"You got names?"_

_Chloe laughed nervously. "Uh yeah...\_

Aubrey quirked a brow as she thought about her conversation with Chloe.

"_Beca's not an asshole… Beca's not an asshole.. Beca.. Beca.. Beca.."_

Aubrey's eyes widened and she let out a loud gasp. "No…"

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh.. Did Aubrey finally piece together the truth? Are Beca and Chloe moving too fast? Can they stop robbing?**

**How are you guys liking this so far?**


	6. It Was Bound To Happen

**A/N: Not getting much of a response from you guys, are you liking it? **

* * *

Chloe heard Aubrey and quickly popped up and wrapped her arm around Aubrey. "You okay? Another nightmare?"

"I was just thinking.. You never told me how you and Beca met.. You guys were just super close friends out of nowhere.. How long have you known Beca?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "Uh I've known Beca for almost eight months."

Aubrey nodded. "So you met her around the time we got robbed at the store?"

Chloe shifted uncomfortably. "Uh yeah.. I was taking a walk and she saw me looking upset and approached me.. why?"

"No reason… I'm gonna go for a run, I'll be back later." Aubrey said before getting up and walking out the room.

Chloe let out a breath and fell back onto the bed. "Fuck.."

* * *

Aubrey walked into the store she used to work in and took a deep breath.

"Hey Aubrey! Long time no see! How've you been?" Her old co-worker asked happily.

Aubrey slightly smiled and waved. "I've been okay, do you guys still keep all the old security footage?"

"Yeah, why what's wrong?"

Aubrey leaned forward. "Listen Brandon I need the security footage from eight months ago… When Chloe and I got robbed.." She whispered.

Brandon's eyes widened. "Aubrey why would you want to lo-"

"Please I just need to look at it.."

Brandon sighed before nodding and handing her the keys. "Just make sure you lock the room back up when you're done."

Aubrey nodded. "Will do, Thanks.." She quickly walked to the back and went into the room. "Okay.." She said as she looked through the footage. "Where is it…" She let out a sigh of relief when she finally came across the date she was looking for. She held her breath as she watched the footage.

* * *

"What do you mean this is it?" Jesse asked in confusion. "This is all we're good for.."

Beca sighed. "I know Jesse.. You've been telling me this since we've started, but since Chloe has been in my life.. I've started to believe that maybe I can do something else with my life.. Something better."

Jesse laughed. "Something like what? You gonna start working at some cheap ass low paying minimum wage job? Is that what you want for your life after you've been banking big bucks?"

"I have a lot of money saved up Jesse… More than I know what to do with. I can open businesses and earn big bank legally! I want to start a safe and happy life with Chloe and if we keep doing this, I might not have the chance to do so.."

Jesse sighed. "So you're doing this for Chloe.."

Beca groaned. "Jess that's not the point.. I want better for _myself_. Chloe has helped me realize my worth and both she and I deserve better than the life we're living.. Hell you deserve better too Jesse.. Aren't you tired of being in and out of jail? What's next? Death?"

"We talked about this though Beca.. We know that is how our story will end.. We go out like real g's."

Beca nodded. "We go out like g's but no one will care that we're gone.. All the money we're stealing will be returned to the government once it's found and we'll be dead.. For what? What the fuck is the reason if we're doing nothing?" Beca said sadly. "I have a purpose in life now and I'm in love and I can't keep doing this Jesse."

Jesse sighed. "Fine.. Tomorrow is our last score and then that'll be it.. You'll never have to see me again."

"Jess just because I'm getting out doesn't mean I don't want to see you anymore.."

Jesse nodded. "Trust me, after tomorrow we won't see each other anymore.."

Beca quirked a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Jesse sighed. "You'll see.. I appreciate you giving me the heads up though."

Beca nodded. "Yeah of course.. I gotta get going, but I'll see you tomorrow.."

"See you tomorrow.." Jesse walked Beca out before quickly grabbing his phone and making a call. "Tomorrow's our last chance.. We've gotta do it tomorrow.."

* * *

Aubrey silently walked back into their house and wiped the tears that escaped as she sat on the couch.

Chloe walked in with a smile. "Hey Bree! Thought you were Beca, how was your ru- Bree.. What's wrong?"

Aubrey blankly stared forward as she spoke. "I-I've been having nightmares about the robbery.. Every single thing that happened that day is embedded in my memory.."

Chloe nodded. "I'm here if y-"

"Let me talk!" Aubrey said angrily.

Chloe's eyes widened and she nodded before silently sitting next to Aubrey.

"I remember when those two assholes walked in, when they found us in the back.. I remember sitting in our apartment waiting for you with so much fear.. And I remember when you finally came home… You came home and told me one got caught and the other got away.. You told me Jesse got away.. And you told me Beca's not an asshole.."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Aubrey-"

"When you first introduced me to your friend Beca.. I knew her fucking name sounded familiar.. I knew it! But I brushed it off because I figured I did hear you say one of the times you spoke about her.." She turned and looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes. "You know what I did today? I went to our old store and looked at the security footage… I was only looking to try to compare the size of the person who robbed us to the size of Beca. I was hoping I was wrong and them having the same name was a big coincidence but to my shock, and I don't know how the police didn't catch this, but two girls came out the back with the police… When it should've only been one... you... And then I saw that second girls face and it was the one and only Beca Mitchell…"

"Aubrey please let me explain!" Chloe pleaded.

Aubrey sighed and wiped her tears. "How can you explain this any better than I just did Chloe? You fell in love with the bitch who tried to kill us! And she's still hurting people! I don't even know how you could've-

"What's going on?" Beca asked as she walked in. "Aubrey are you okay?" She asked as she walked over to them.

Aubrey stood up. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Aubrey yelled.

Beca's eyes widened and she looked at Chloe. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know what you did to my best friend or how you managed to make her fall for a criminal like you but you're gonna leave us both alone!"

Chloe sighed and grabbed Aubrey's hand. "Bree please calm down.."

Beca frowned. "Did you tell her Chloe?"

Aubrey laughed. "She didn't have to tell me, I figured it out and I will be calling the cops!" She said as she pulled out her phone.

"Chloe!"

Chloe quickly grabbed her phone. "You can't do that Aubrey!"

Aubrey began to struggle with Chloe as she tried to get her phone. "Don't worry! I'll put you in therapy so whatever spell she put you under wears off."

Chloe threw Aubrey's phone to Beca and pinned Aubrey down. "Listen to me Aubrey. Beca didn't do anything to me. We talked, got to know each other, and fell in love.. Don't you realize how happy I've been Bree? I've never been this happy in my life! What we do is wrong and we realize that and we're stopping it. No one else is going to b-"

"What?" Aubrey said sadly. "We?"

Chloe sighed. "If you call the cops, Beca and I will both go down.."

Aubrey sat up as Chloe got off of her. "H-How long have you been doing this?"

"I started shortly after Beca and I started dating.. And no she didn't rope me into it. She hated the idea that I wanted to do it."

Aubrey frowned. "So why did you want to do it?"

"Our first date Beca took me on a boat.. It wasn't her boat and the owners showed up.." Chloe smiled as she thought about it. "We had to run and then jump into the water and swim away.. I felt exhilarated after that. The adrenaline I had coursing through me felt so good and I wanted to keep feeling like that. I get that feeling every time Beca and I rob a place, but then I soon realized I get that feeling when I look at Beca, when I kiss her, when we have sex, when we hold hands…" Chloe sighed. "We're stopping Aubrey I promise we are, and we're sorry for the fear and pain we caused you."

Aubrey looked over at Beca. "You're stopping?"

Beca nodded. "Chloe's the only adventure I need.." She walked over to Aubrey and held her hand. "I sincerely apologize to you for all the trauma I caused you and for all the lies. I love you so much and it hurts me that the things I do keep you up at night. You're like my big sister and I'd never want to do anything to hurt you."

"I-I have so many conflicting thoughts.." Aubrey breathed out.

Beca sighed. "Hey look at me… who was I to you yesterday?"

"My close friend.. Little sister.. Bu-"

"No buts Aubrey, I'm the same person I promise.. You just know a dark secret about me now. Something that is gonna be in my past."

Aubrey sighed. "I wish it was that simple Beca but you're a criminal.."

"Am I a criminal to you Aubrey?" Chloe said quietly.

Aubrey shook her head. "You're my best friend Chloe.."

Chloe's eyes welled with tears. "I am a criminal though.. But I'm also your best friend, just like Beca."

Aubrey nodded. "My heart hurts because I thought I knew you guys.. But I don't; especially you Chloe.. We grew up together."

Chloe sighed. "I'm still me Bree, I just got caught up in adrenaline. It's over now though okay?"

Beca cleared her throat. "If we're being completely honest Aubrey there is one more... tomorrow night is our last score… after that it's officially over. I'm telling you this because I trust you and I don't want to lie to you anymore."

"I don't know if I can stay here knowing this.."

Chloe nodded sadly and leaned into Beca as tears escaped her eyes. "Bree I know this is a lot and I know we put you through a lot.. Unintentionally but still.."

Aubrey stood up. "I just need some alone time.."

Beca nodded. "We could leave if you want, um I c-"

"It's fine.. I'll just be in my room." Aubrey wiped her tears before walking to her room.

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe. "I'm sorry this happened babe."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "It was bound to happen eventually.."

* * *

**A/N: Well... Aubrey pieced it together and confronted Chloe and Beca. Do you think Aubrey will accept it? And what's up with Jesse? Who do you think he was talking to? And is it a good thing, or a bad thing.. Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Always Finish What You Started

Aubrey walked out of her bedroom a few hours later and made her way to Beca and Chloe's room. She took a deep breath before knocking on their door. "Here we go.." She whispered to herself.

Chloe shyly opened the door and gave Aubrey a nervous smile. "Should we turn ourselves in?"

Aubrey let out a breath of air before breaking down in tears and pulling Chloe into a hug. "I could never turn you guys in." Aubrey cried out.

Chloe hugged Aubrey tightly, tears pouring out of eyes too. "I'm so sorry Aubrey! You have no idea how sorry I am." Chloe said through tears. "I won't go tomorrow night if you don't want me to, I'll end it now! I'll do whatever you want I swear!"

Aubrey shook her head and looked at Chloe. "Once a Bella always a Bella right?"

Chloe sniffed and nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"And what is a Bellas number one rule." Aubrey said sternly.

Chloe wiped her tears before standing straight. "Always finish what you started."

"And why is that our rule?"

"Because we could be missing out on something great if we never finish.." Chloe recited with a small smile.

Aubrey nodded. "It's hard as hell for me to be telling you guys to go rob a store one last time but I'm doing it.. Finish what you started and come back to me safely."

Beca walked over to Aubrey and pulled her into a hug. "Just like I told Chloe, I'll always come back. And I'll make sure Chloe does too."

Aubrey sighed into the hug. "And once all of this is said and done, we'll all have a good talk."

Beca nodded. "Definitely." She let out a sigh and looked at the time. "Sheesh.. It's only three in the afternoon.. It's been a stressful ass day for all of us, so how about we all head to the spa and do a little unwinding.."

Aubrey smiled. "That sounds marvelous." She looked at Beca and Chloe and grinned. "I know I was really upset with you guys earlier, but I really love you guys and that's the only reason I'm semi okay with this."

Chloe nodded and grabbed Aubrey's hand. "We love you too."

* * *

"I was thinking.. About you know… What you guys are doing tomorrow night.." Aubrey said slowly as they drove back home after the spa.

Beca nodded and briefly looked at Aubrey through the rear view mirror. "Mhm.. And what are your thoughts?"

Aubrey awkwardly cleared her throat. "I uh.. I want to do something to help…"

Chloe spit out her tea and turned to face Aubrey. "You what?"

Beca pulled over and looked at Aubrey. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aubrey sighed. "It's the end of you guys robbing and the end of my trauma.. I don't know I just want to help you guys finish.."

Beca shook her head. "Absolutely not! It was hard as hell letting Chloe help me, no way in hell am I gonna get you involved! Especially for this one!"

"I was thinking I could just be the getaway driver.. I'm a pretty good driver and I go pretty fast when necessary.."

Chloe sighed. "Bree, we run on foot to an undisclosed location."

Aubrey shrugged. "Switch it up for the last score.."

"No, it's not happening.."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let me feel the thrill just once!"

"No." Beca said sternly as she started driving again.

Aubrey sighed. "Come on Chloe.."

Chloe looked at Aubrey. "You really think you could?"

Beca frowned. "Chloe!"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah.." She looked at Beca. "Come on B.."

"No.."

Chloe sighed. "Just let her Beca."

Beca shook her head. "Nope.."

They both leaned towards Beca. "Please…."

* * *

"If you're gonna be a getaway driver you're gonna have to learn all the shortcuts and our hideouts.. But most importantly you gotta know speed. You need to go fast but safe fast because we don't need you running into other cars. Then we're all screwed." Beca said with a sigh.

Aubrey nodded. "Just so you know, my father used to take me out to race tracks so I'm pretty fast and good at turning."

Beca smiled. "Good.. let's test it out.." She pulled into a huge empty lot and got out of the driver's seat. "Show me what you can do.."

Aubrey nodded and got in the driver's seat. "Hold on.." She pressed the gas and the car took off.

"AGHHH!" Chloe yelled. "Slow down!"

Beca laughed. "This is what we need babe! You're doing good Bree, but wait! Cops coming up on your right, what do you do?"

Aubrey quickly changed gears and quickly swerved left and turned.

"Awesome!" Beca whispered.

* * *

"You were amazing Aubrey!" Beca said happily as they walked into their condo a few hours later.

Aubrey grinned. "Thanks! I had a lot of fun."

Chloe laughed. "I could tell, I had a few heart attacks myself."

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe. "My poor baby."

Chloe laughed. "Oh hush."

Beca looked at Aubrey. "So we'll head back out tonight around the time we'll be leaving tomorrow so we can scope out the place and see how traffic is and maybe do a few driving test runs.

Aubrey nodded. "Sounds good.. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.."

Beca shrugged. "You don't have to.. I don't really want you to.."

Aubrey shook her head. "But I do.. I've got this guys.. I've got us, and I'll make sure we make it to our destination."

Beca nodded. "I've got something nice planned for us once we finish too." Beca said with a smile. "and I won't tell you what it is, but it's in my top drawer and you'll have to wait to find out."

Chloe sighed. "Babe you shouldn't have said anything then.."

Aubrey laughed. "I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up when it's time to go."

Beca nodded. "Will do." She watched Aubrey go to her room before pulling Chloe over to her. "I love you." She said before kissing her passionately.

Chloe smiled. "I love you too."

"I wanna be honest with you about tomorrow.."

Chloe nodded. "Okay.."

Beca sighed. "I don't know why but I'm nervous as hell.. I never get nervous over this but my stomach is in knots when I think about it."

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca. "Hey everything is gonna be just fine babe. We're all gonna have each other's back and we're gonna breeze through and come home."

Beca nodded. "But, and I want you to listen to me Beale, if something happens.. you run. I don't care if you gotta leave me, I need you to run okay?"

Chloe sighed. "Beca I wouldn't-"

"You have to! I can't be the reason you get locked up or end up dead…" She cupped Chloe's face and kissed her lips. "I told you I'll always come back to you, so if something goes wrong.. please just go."

Chloe closed her eyes and nodded. "Okay, I will I promise."

"One more thing.." Beca said as she pressed a kiss to Chloe's forehead. "What the hell is a Bella?"

Chloe laughed. "It's an acapella group we were in during college, Aubrey was our leader but she was more like a drill sergeant. She never let us give up and once she found out we were involved with something she always made sure we completed it. Honestly she's the only reason I didn't drop out."

Beca nodded. "Acapella huh? Sounds lame.."

Chloe scoffed. "It's totally not lame! All that fancy stuff that I do with my mouth that you like came from me doing acapella." She said with a wink.

Beca smirked and looked at the time. "Maybe you can teach me a few tricks.."

Chloe grinned as she pulled Beca into their bedroom. "It would be my pleasure.."

* * *

**A/N: Are you guys surprised by Aubrey's decision? Will she follow through with the plan to be their getaway driver? What do you think Beca has in her top drawer?**


	8. The Plan

Chloe let out a loud moan as Beca worked her tongue over her clit. "Shit!" She said as Beca kissed up her body. "You're such a fast learner.."

Beca laughed and pecked Chloe on the lips. "Maybe I should take a few acapella classes."

Chloe grinned. "You're fucking amazing without it!" Chloe breathed out. "I think you'd destroy me if you got any better."

Beca smirked. "I love making you cum.."

Chloe groaned. "When you say things like that it turns me on even more.."

Beca shrugged. "I'm not complaining, if I could, I'd spend the rest of my life in bed with you.. Hearing you moan and making you cum." She said, whispering that last part in her ear before pulling her ear lobe in mouth.

Chloe shivered. "Baaabe."

Beca laughed. "I'm done for now, it's just about time to head back out with Aubrey."

Chloe sighed. "Are we sure about this?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Hey I said no, but then the both of you puppy eyed me and started saying please."

Chloe nodded. "I know.." She let out a sigh. "Wanna take a quick shower together before we get back to all the seriousness?"

Beca smiled and nodded. "Of course." She caressed Chloe's face. "Hey, it's almost over okay? Then all this seriousness will go away and we can focus on our future together.."

Chloe nodded. "I'm really excited about our future babe! You make me feel so much and I can't wait until we're done with this crime stuff so we can really focus on us."

"Me too babe. Let's get to the shower!" Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe grinned. "Race you there!" She said as she quickly got up and jumped off the bed.

* * *

"So we're gonna come running out of these doors." Beca said gesturing to the doors on the side of the building. "It should take us about 5 seconds to get from the doors to the car so as soon as you see the door open get ready to drive."

Aubrey nodded. "But what if this spot isn't here tomorrow?"

Beca smiled. "You're gonna be driving my car, which I will be parking here tomorrow morning. So the plan is for you to drive here and park somewhere else, then you walk to this car turn it on and wait."

"We should've practiced with your car then." Aubrey said with a sigh. "I've never driven a sports car before.."

Beca smirked. "Look behind you.."

Aubrey looked in the rear view mirror and saw Chloe sitting in Beca's car behind them. "You really think of everything huh?"

Beca shrugged. "I have to.."

Aubrey nodded. "Okay then. Let's get to it."

"Okay, Chloe and I are gonna go inside and hang around for about four minutes, that's about how long this should take. Then we'll come out from that door and you take off like we robbed the place okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Chloe walked into the store with Beca and let out a sigh. "This is a big one.."

Beca nodded. "Going out with a bang.."

"Did you tell Jesse and Bumper about Aubrey?"

"Yup! Bumper loved the idea of a getaway driver, Jesse wasn't too thrilled but he said it was cool." Beca looked around and subtly looked at the security cameras. "They don't have many cameras." She said quietly. "And the guard is half asleep."

Chloe nodded. "Let's hope this is the same guard comes tomorrow."

Beca looked at Chloe. "Only one way to find out.."

"And this is.."

Beca smirked. "Go flirt with him."

Chloe frowned. "What? No!"

Beca laughed. "Come on, talk to him and ask him if he's busy tomorrow."

Chloe sighed. "Why can't you do it?"

"He's been eyeing you since we walked in and also I might punch the shit out of him for eye fucking you like that." Beca said as she rolled her eyes.

Chloe grinned. "Are you jealous babe?"

Beca scoffed. "Jealous? Hell no! I'm highly confident in my abilities of keeping you, I just don't appreciate fuck boys looking at you like you're a piece of meat.."

"But you want me to go flirt with him?"

Beca sighed. "So that everything works out tomorrow.."

Chloe sighed but nodded. "Fine." She took a deep breath and walked over to the security guard but clearing her throat. "Uh Excuse me?"

The guard quickly sat up and looked at Chloe with a smile. "Hi! Something I can help you with beautiful?"

Chloe internally rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't call it helping me with something per se.."

He nodded. "Okay... "

"I just noticed you and I happen to find you attractive."

He grinned and nodded. "Yeah I noticed you too.. You are hot as hell! And your body.." He whistled. "God damn!"

Chloe awkwardly cleared her throat. "Cool so-"

"What's your name sexy?"

"Uh Brittany."

He nodded. "Beautiful Brittany." He said with a wink. "My names Chicago."

Chloe nodded. "Creepy Chicago." She said with a laugh. "Just kidding, cute Chicago."

Chicago smiled and nodded. "Much better… So uh would you like to hook up?"

"Hook up?"

Chicago nodded. "Yeah.. You know come to my place, have a few drinks and see where the night takes us?"

"Um.. How's tomorrow sound?"

Chicago sighed. "Can't I'm in this dump all day tomorrow.. I'm good Saturday."

Chloe smiled. "Oh that's perfect! I'll see you around Chicago." Chloe said with a small wave before walking off."

"Wait I didn't get your number!"

Chloe kept walking. "I know where to find you!" She said as she walked to Beca.

"Well?" Beca said as they began walking to the exit.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "He was creepy as fuck! He just wanted to hookup."

Beca laughed. "I told you he was a fuck boy, but that's not what I was asking about."

Chloe nodded. "Right, uh he said he works all day tomorrow."

"Perfect.. I'm gonna punch the shit out of that asshole tomorrow."

"Babe.."

Beca shrugged. "I am." They walked to the door and Beca opened it. "Okay now we run."

Chloe nodded and they ran to the car. "Go Bree!"

Aubrey quickly drove away and followed the directions Beca told her to go in.

Beca smiled and nodded. "Nice Aubrey! You got us here in two minutes! Traffic wasn't too bad so it should be the same tomorrow. You wanna do another test run?"

Aubrey nodded. "I wanna do this a couple times and maybe find other ways to get there in case something throws us off."

"Smart idea." Beca said with a smile. "Head back to the building and let's take it from the top."

* * *

"You sure you really want to do this?" Chloe asked Aubrey later that night.

Aubrey let out a sigh. "I mean it's too late to back out now.."

Chloe shook her head. "No it isn't, Bree if you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"I know.. I just- I feel like this will be closing a dark chapter in my life. Having a part in the thing that has haunted me for half a year now is what I need. I need to see the end."

Chloe nodded. "If at anytime you feel uncomfortable or like you don't want to do it just let me know okay?"

"Yeah, I will.. How're you feeling about all of this?"

Chloe let out a sigh. "Ready for it to be over.. Getting into this was.. I don't regret because it has made Beca and I closer than ever, but I know it was the wrong thing to do.. It brought me happiness and made me feel more than I ever knew I could feel, but all of that is in Beca.. Beca's all I need."

Aubrey nodded and smiled. "Despite the circumstances, I'm glad you guys found each other."

Chloe let out a breath. "Me too Bree. I don't know what I'd do without her."

* * *

"Bumper I know Beca's the best but you can't seriously think her randomly adding a getaway driver is a good idea.." Jesse said with a sigh.

Bumper rolled his eyes. "And why not? That means we can aim higher and get away with more! I trust Beca and whoever Beca trusts I trust so I don't have a problem with it. She took Chloe a long for the ride and things have been great!"

Jesse nodded. "I understand bu-"

"But what Jesse? What is your problem? You've been acting weird.."

Jesse shook his head with a sigh. "N-Nothing Bumper. I just.. I don't want any surprises."

Bumper let out a sigh and placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Look I know it hurts that Beca is leaving.. We're all sad that this is her last score with us, but people leave and we move on. Let's just appreciate all the cash she's helped us earn while with us and give her proper goodbye okay?"

Jesse nodded. "Okay.. So getaway driver is taking us where?"

"As long as we move fast enough and the cops don't come while we're still there we can make it to the usual spot."

Jesse nodded. "Or we can try somewhere else."

Bumper shook his head. "Beca's been out practicing the route with the driver, no time for that. You need to relax, get some rest and get ready for tomorrow."

"Yes sir, let me walk you out.." Jesse walked Bumper out before walking back in and plopping on his couch. "Fuck.." He whispered to himself. He pulled out his phone and made a call. "Change of plans..."

* * *

**A/N: How do you guys think things are gonna turn out? I mean you kinda know their fate from the first chapter lol but yeah.. What do you guys think is gonna happen? And what the heck is up with Jesse?**

**All chapters are written already so get ready, the end is near..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. The End Of It All

"_They're calling it a robbery gone wrong where four people robbed a store yesterday evening and now they're all dead, John Tidals with more on the story."_

"_Thank you Sal, yesterday evening four individuals went to the store QuickCountdown and quickly robbed them of over ten thousand dollars. They were later caught by the police in a secret warehouse where a shootout then took place. Moments later a gas line was shot and the place was up in flames.. The police officers barely making it out alive. Reports are saying none of the criminals made it out alive and police have not yet released their names, the story is still develop-"_

Aubrey wiped the tears that poured down her face as she shut the TV off. Everything had happened so fast and there was nothing she could do about it…

**12 hours earlier…**

Beca stood in a room and looked at everybody. "This is it guys…" She looked at Bumper and Jesse and gave them a small smile. "This is the end of an era for us.. My brothers for life, I won't be joining you guys on your escapades anymore but I do hope we can still be family."

Bumper smiled and pulled Beca into a hug. "Of course, family forever and if you ever wanna get back in the game.."

Beca laughed. "I know.."

Jesse nodded. "Tonight is definitely gonna be the end of it all.." He said with a small sigh. He looked up at Beca and hugged her tightly. "I love you sis."

Beca quirked a brow but hugged Jesse back. "I love you too J." She let out a breath. "The end of an era with my brothers but the start of something new with my girl and sister." She said looking at Chloe and Aubrey. "Tonight's gonna change all of our lives."

Jesse nodded. "That's for sure.."

"Are we ready for this?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Beca can I talk to you for a minute?" Jesse asked shyly.

Beca smile at Jesse and nodded. "Sure… you okay J? You've been a little off.."

Jesse sighed and nodded. "It's just been a lot weighing on my mind.. I haven't been honest with you about some things.."

Beca nodded. "You know you can talk to me about anything Jesse."

"I know.." Jesse took a deep breath. "I uh I made a deal with the cops that's the only reason I'm out.. They were gonna give me life but I took a plea deal." He said sadly. "I couldn't stay in there Bec I-"

Beca pulled Jesse into a hug. "Hey it's okay, I totally understand.. Don't say anything else I don't want Bumper hearing you.. Listen, whatever the deal was, you did it just move on and don't think about it anymore okay? If Bumper hears about this, he'll be furious and I don't know what he would do."

Jesse nodded. "Okay, I won't say anything else."

Beca patted his shoulder before walking away. "It'll be okay."

Jesse watched sadly as Beca walked away. "I'm sorry.." He whispered.

* * *

"Okay." Beca breathed out as they all sat in the car in front of the building they were about to rob. "This is the moment we've been preparing for.. Our biggest store yet! I'm not gonna lie you guys I'm nervous as fuck but I'm also excited. Let's get in and out of there as safe as possible you guys. I love you.."

They all shared a bunch of I love yous before Aubrey made her way to the other car and the other four pulled their masks on and prepared themselves to enter the store.

"Let's make this nice and easy!" Bumper yelled as he approached the front where the registers were. "Give me the code to the safe!"

The guy behind the counter quickly raised his hands and told Bumper the code.

Beca smirked as she saw Chicago, the guard, quickly making his way to Bumper. "Hey fuck face!" She yelled out before punching him clean in the face. "Damn that felt good." She breathed out before she began collecting money with Chloe and Jesse.

"Guys we have a problem!" Chloe yelled out as she heard the sirens approaching. "The cops are already here.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Shit! We've gotta go guys! We have enough let's go!"

They quickly zipped up their bags and ran out the door to the car where Aubrey was waiting for them. "STEP ON IT!" They all yelled.

Aubrey quickly pressed the gas and was off flying down the street. "How did the cops get here so fast!" Aubrey yelled.

Beca sighed. "I have no idea…" Her eyes widened seeing their meetup spot swarmed with cops. "FUCK! What the hell do we do now?"

"I know where we can go!" Jesse yelled. He quickly directed Aubrey in the opposite direction and soon enough they were off the cops radar. "This warehouse right here." Jesse said quietly.

Bumper quirked a brow. "How come you haven't been told us about this? We could've used this for sure.."

Jesse shrugged. "I just came across it recently. Aubrey you should still wait in the car just in case so we can make a quick escape."

Aubrey nodded. "Sounds good."

They all got out of the car and Beca looked at Jesse with a smile. "Look at you saving our asses." She said happily as she gently punched his shoulder.

Bumper clapped his hands together as they entered the building. "Alright guys let's get this shit sorted and we can-"

"FREEZE!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw a bunch of cops begin to circle around them. "What the hell.."

Bumper put his hands up and clenched his jaw. "Which one of you assholes ratted?" He said angrily. He looked at Chloe. "It was you wasn't it?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she began to panic. "What no- I wouldn't-"

"Bumper cut it out, no one traded on u-" Her eyes widened as she looked at Jesse. "Wait.."

Jesse looked at her nervously. "Bec-"

"Please don't tell me this is what your fucking plea deal was.."

Before Jesse could speak a cop did. "Swanson! Get over here before we take you down with your little friends.."

Bumpers eyes widened. "You? How could you?!"

Jesse sighed as he walked to the cops. "If I gave you guys up they promised I would walk.. Two is better one.."

"You son of a bitch!" Bumper yelled before pulling out a gun and shooting Jesse.

Beca's eyes widened and she quickly pulled Chloe out of the line of fire. The cops quickly started shooting back and Beca sighed as Bumper threw her a gun. "Help!" He yelled from behind his shield of boxes.

"Beca don't.."

Beca sighed. "I've gotta get you out of here." Beca said sadly. She popped up and shot a cop in the leg.

"Beca.."

Beca sighed. "Chloe I have to-"

"Beca look gas is leaking on the floo-"

***BOOM***

* * *

Aubrey's heart began to race as she started hearing a bunch of gunshots ringing in the warehouse. "What the hell is happening." She said to herself nervously. There was a loud boom and the place was now up in flames. "NOOOO!" She screamed sadly before calling 911.

_911 what's your emergency?_

"I-I was having a night drive and I heard a loud boom. I drove to the source and it looks l-like it's been an explosion.."

_Are there any people in the building ma'am?_

Aubrey sighed. "I-I don't know.. I drove up here after the explosion.." She gave them the location and quickly drove off. Looking back at the building in flames through the rear view mirror with tears rushing down her face. Aubrey didn't know what to do or where to go so she just went home. She walked into the huge condo and broke down in tears. They were gone.. The two people who meant the most two her had literally gone up in flames. She walked into their bedroom and laid in their bed and cried until she fell asleep, then she woke up and cried some more.

Aubrey woke up the next morning and took in her surroundings. Her eyes welled with tears as the events of the previous night filled her head. Her best friend was gone. She didn't even get to say goodbye to her. She felt so confused and was still questioning what happened in there. She let out a sigh and pulled out her phone. "Mom? I think I want to come home for a few days."

* * *

**A/N: Anybody surprised with Jesse's actions? Almost finished, what do you guys think is gonna happen?**


	10. Top Drawer

***BOOM!***

The place went up in flames and suddenly all the gunshots stopped. All Chloe could hear was ringing. It was hard to see and it was getting harder to breathe. Her body was hurting everywhere as the explosion threw her across the room and slammed her into a wall. "Beca!" She managed to slightly yell out. The smoke was becoming too much for her and she let tears fall as she knew this was gonna be the end.

"Get up!" She heard faintly.

Chloe's eyes popped open and she saw a bloody Beca crawling to her. "Beca.."

Beca grabbed her hand and placed and gentle kiss on Chloe's forehead. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

Beca looked at Chloe with tears in her eyes as they both weakly stood up. "I've gotta get you out of here.." They headed towards the door when Beca caught sight of Bumper squirming under a bunch of boxes. She walked with Chloe out of the building and pulled her into a hug. "Get out of here."

Chloe frowned. "Come on.."

Beca shook her head. "I-I can't Bumper's in there and he's still alive and.. Jesse is..." She let out a sigh. "I don't know.. But I've gotta help where I can."

"Beca I can't lose you..

Beca pulled off her necklace and handed it to Chloe. "I'll always be with you.." She heard sirens and her eyes widened. "Babe you gotta go, I'll make it okay?"

Chloe nodded sadly and pulled Beca into a kiss. "Please come back to me."

"Always." Beca breathed out before limping back into the burning building.

Chloe wiped her eyes and started her long journey home. Although the way she was feeling she wasn't sure if she would even make it.

* * *

"You came back for me!" Bumper coughed out as he tried to breathe.

Beca nodded. "You've come back for me in my times of need. Is Jesse- did you shoot to kill?" Beca managed to breathe out as she pulled the boxes off of Bumper.

"I don't know." Bumper said sadly. "Oh shit…" Bumpers eyes widened as he saw the roof begin to collapse. "Beca.. I think this is it."

Beca turned around and looked at the ceiling. "Fuck."

* * *

Chloe let out a sigh of relief as she finally saw the condo. She had been walking and taking breaks all night and if the sun beaming in her face was anything to go by, it was daytime. She limped in the elevator and cried as she rode up to her place. "Aubrey?" She said quietly, touching her throat because it hurt. She made her way to the kitchen and got a glass of water, letting out a sigh feeling the cold water run down her burning throat. "Bree?" She walked around the house and sighed as she realized it was empty. "What do I do now.." She whispered to herself sadly. She walked back to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She just sat there and stared, she couldn't cry anymore. It felt like she had cried all her tears out. She thought about a conversation she had with Beca days before the robbery.

"_Chlo you know I love you right?" Beca said as she and Chloe laid in bed together._

_Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand before pecking her on the cheek with her lips. "Yes I do, and I love you too.."_

"_If anything happens when we do th-"_

"_What's going on with you? You've never acted like this before over a robbery.. You keep saying if something happens, what's going on? Is there something you're not telling me?" Chloe asked, worry filling her eyes._

_Beca shook her head. "I-I don't know babe.. I just have a bad feeling.." She let out a sigh and sat up. "Just listen to me though okay?"_

_Chloe nodded. "Okay."_

"_These past seven months with you have been amazing.. You changed my life babe.. You saved me, because before I met you I was nothing. I was just a body living on this earth waiting for it to end. You came into my life and gave me a meaning. A purpose and I'll forever be grateful for that. If something happens to me Chloe." Beca sighed and looked Chloe dead in her eyes. "I know you love me, but you gotta try to get out.. There will always be a part of me with you, whether spiritually or physically, but I'll always come back in some type of way.."_

_Chloe nodded and wiped the tears that began to run down her face. "I don't like talking about this." She said sadly._

_Beca sighed. "I don't either but we have to.. You can still have a life after this as long as you don't get caught okay? So please no matter what, just worry about keeping yourself safe. And in the event that something does happen and I'm not with you, I want you to go in my top drawer and see what's inside."_

"_You keep telling me about this top drawer…"_

_Beca nodded. "Yeah it's something special inside.. Just remember the top drawer if we're not together.."_

"_I will."_

Chloe took a deep breath and opened Beca's top drawer. She picked up a bunch of papers and saw a few notes and three plane tickets. She put the tickets down and read the note. The tears she thought she no longer had, quickly forming in her eyes.

_So if you're reading this the worst thing that could happen probably happen, which really sucks because I was so looking forward to spending my life with you. First things first I need you to be strong… I don't know what went wrong but something did and I'm sure you're not okay.. Hopefully you have Aubrey with you and you both made it out okay, without the cops getting you. I love you guys… I love you so much Chloe.. I love you.. I love you.. I love you.. And I never want you to forget that. But take time to mourn for me later, now you have to go before they find our place and ransack it. Pack your bags, take whatever you need. Take my music stuff, I don't want it being torn apart. Keep it as a memory of me, you were trying to learn how to mix anyway haha. Gather whatever you can and then take those tickets and leave. Hop on that plane and go to where we were supposed to go together and start your life over. I'm sorry I'm not there to do it with you. I'm sorry I even got you roped into this shit.. I should've stood my ground and said no but you're so fucking precious and so beautiful how the hell can I say no to you.. On another sheet of paper I have the instructions for something I need Aubrey to do.. She has to do it… and on the last sheet of paper I have the instructions for what you can do once you reach Fiji ... the location of our new place, car, and music store.. It's all set up already. Down payments are put in and I already shipped our money down.. It's safe at home in Fiji… You're set for life my love.. Live life well and always remember how much I love you.. -Beca_

"Always prepared." Chloe said sadly as she looked at the three tickets for Fiji. She looked in their closet and pulled out one of there burner phones and called Aubrey. "Come on Bree pick up." She called six times before she finally got an answer.

"_I don't know who this is bu-"_

"It's me.."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "_Chlo-"_

"Where are you? I need you.." Chloe said sadly.

"_I-I thought I lost you guys.. I was on my way to my moms… I couldn't stay in that condo alone.."_

"I'm alone now Bree.." Chloe cried out. "I'm alone and I need you! Please come back!"

"_I'm coming okay? I'll be there in an hour.."_

"Okay.." Chloe hung up and curled up on the bed and cried.

Aubrey quickly made a U-turn and sighed. "Beca.."

* * *

"Chloe?" Aubrey called out as she ran around the house. She found Chloe curled up in bed. "Chlo?"

Chloe sat up and looked at Aubrey, instantly crying. "She's gone…" Chloe cried out.

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand, seeing all the dirt, blood, and soot on her. "Chloe what happened in there?"

"Jesse set us up." Chloe said with a sigh. "The cops coming early.. Everything was set up by him.. Bumper got mad and shot Jesse so the cops started shooting."

Aubrey nodded. "They said a gas line was hit on the news this morning."

"Yeah I smelled it, then I saw it and I tried to worn B-" Chloe started crying. "Everything just happened so fast.."

"Get cleaned up Chlo and we can talk some more." Aubrey said as she helped Chloe up and walked her to the bathroom. "I'll be here if you need me." While Chloe showered, Aubrey read through the letters Beca wrote and wiped her tears. "Dammit Beca.."

"Did you read them?" Chloe asked quietly as she dried her hair with a towel.

Aubrey nodded. "I did.. "What do you think I should do?"

"Turn us in.. You have to.. And confirm that we all died in the fire."

Aubrey sighed. "Chlo-"

"You're a Bella right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yes.."

"Finish your job then." Chloe said as she started packing everything. "I just need to gather some stuff and I'll be out." She reached Beca's drawers and eyes watered. She quickly wiped them away before grabbing Beca's favorite shirt and putting it on. "I appreciate this Bree and I know Beca does too."

Aubrey nodded. "I'll meet you in Fiji in a few days."

"You got the burner phone I gave you right?"

Aubrey nodded. "Got it."

Chloe let out a breath. "Okay, do what you gotta do here and when it's time, hop on the plane and come to me."

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand. "Don't worry Chloe, I'll be there, I won't leave you alone."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "I love you Bree."

"I love you too Chlo."

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys think Chloe is gonna be okay without Beca? Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Shit Happens

Aubrey took a deep breath as she walked onto the stage. People were standing there with cameras and microphones all wanting to hear the story of what happened that night at the warehouse. She had went to the police station two days prior and had revealed to the police everything that had happened in the past eight months, leaving out the part where she was the getaway driver obviously. They asked her some questions and she was free to go hours later. She received a call the next day saying the mayor wanted her to speak at a press conference and she agreed to do so. She walked up to the podium and cleared her throat. "Good morning everyone.. My name is Aubrey Posen and I knew all of the people involved in the robbery a few days ago… Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell were like family to me.. I lived with them.. I lived with them for months and had no idea what they were doing.. The very thing that haunted me, I was living with the people who caused my pain.. My nightmares."

_When did you find out about the robberies Ms. Posen?_

"Uh I found out the night before this last robbery.. I was actually shocked when Beca threatened me if I told so I didn't because I was scared.. They told me they were done after that one and that I didn't have to worry so I turned a blind eye to it.." Aubrey sighed. "I probably should've said something."

_Do you regret having them in your life?_

Aubrey quickly shook her head. "Not at all.. Like I said they're family.. They made mistakes, like everyone does.. I just wish they could be here today to try and right their wrongs.." Aubrey said sadly.

_Tell us about them.. Tell us about the Beca and Chloe you know.._

Aubrey took a deep breath as she stood in front of a crowd of people trying to gather her thoughts, she looked at everyone, some with cameras and microphones trying to catch the story and others there for support. "Beca… Was a lot of the things." She breathed out with a small laugh. "To you guys she was a criminal.. Someone to fear and run away from, but to me… She was everything.. She was kind, and gentle, loving… She was the love of my best friends life. Beca Mitchell wasn't perfect, no one is.. She struggled in life and she did what she thought she had to do to survive in this crazy thing we call life. Chloe.. My best friend just fell in love with a troubled soul and she felt a thrill that she didn't know she was missing… They were like Bonnie and Clyde.. They were good people.. They were so in love with each other." Aubrey smiled as she thought about them. "Chloe was an angel before she met Beca.. Never did anything against the law.. But then Beca came into her life and created this whole different person.. She became a happier more carefree Chloe and I loved it.." Aubrey cleared her throat and wiped her tears. "I know a lot of you are glad they're gone.. But I'm devastated.. I lost my best friends.

_"How'd they meet?" Someone called out._

Aubrey let out a small chuckle. "It's actually pretty funny…" She cleared her throat. "Beca robbed a store Chloe and I worked at almost nine months ago.. Somehow Chloe managed to get Beca to stick around and they talked and they fell in love. When I found out who Beca really was it was hard for me to take in… But." She shrugged. "I love her.. Those are my sisters." She sighed as tears started falling down her face. "I really miss them. I miss seeing my best happy with Beca.. I miss Beca.." She wiped her tears. "I can't do this anymore.."

_One last question… What's next for you?_

Aubrey sighed. "I think I'm gonna get away for a bit.. It's hard turning on the TV and constantly hearing that the building and everyone in it was burned to a crisp." Aubrey quickly walked off the stage and was approached by the mayor and two cops.

"Thank you Aubrey for speaking out, and thanks again for letting us know who was in there.. I uh I'm sorry for you loss.. These two policemen will escort you home so no one will follow you."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'm headed to my moms."

* * *

Aubrey hugged her mom tightly as they stood in the airport. "Thank you for helping me out mom."

"No problem sweetheart, you stay safe okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "I will, and I promise to stay in contact." She quickly boarded the plane and took her seat. "Here we go.."

Aubrey woke up a while later and gasped as she looked out the window. The view was absolutely beautiful. The plane landed and she got up with a big stretch before taking a deep breath. "Here starts a new life." She walked off the plane and immediately saw Chloe. "Chlo!"

Chloe grinned and ran to Aubrey. "Bree!" She wrapped her in a hug. "How was the flight?"

"Comfy." Aubrey said with a shrug. "I slept almost the whole time."

Chloe smiled and nodded. "And how are you?"

"I'm good. I got through it.. It was hard lying but I did what I had to do.."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you.."

"How are you?"

Chloe sighed. "Missing the love of my life.. But I'm okay.." She took a deep breath and grabbed Aubrey's hand. "Come on, let's grab your bags and then I'll take you home!"

* * *

"Wow… Beca is always out doing herself." Aubrey said as she looked at their place in amazement."

Chloe nodded. "That's for sure… I-" Chloe bit her lip and covered her face as she began to cry. "I'm sorry.. I've been having random moments since that night."

Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug. "It's okay Chlo you don't have to apologize.. I know you're hurting."

"I can't even say her name Bree.. It hurts so fucking bad.." She cried out.

There was a knock on the door and Chloe wiped her tears. "Did yo-"

"I don't know who it could be.."

Chloe answered the door and saw a woman standing there with a smile. "Chloe Beale?"

"Who's asking?"

The woman smiled. "I'm a friend of Beca's.. She hired me a few weeks ago and told me to come here on this day and give you this if she didn't call me.." She handed Chloe a key and a CD. "I'll see you around Ms. Beale."

Chloe closed the door and looked at Aubrey. "Can you put the CD on?"

Aubrey nodded and set it up before they saw Beca appear on the screen.

"_Hey Chloe.. Aubrey.. Hopefully you guys are here.. Much like the note I left, if you're looking at this video well.." She let out a sigh. "You know.." She looked behind her and you could see Chloe laying there sleep. "God you're so beautiful." Beca breathed out. She looked back at the camera with a small smile. "That is the key to our music store, the address is written on the back of the CD cover. Make me proud guys and make the store great!" Beca let out a sigh. "I'm sad I can't be there with you guys but you know.. Shit happens. I told you guys this would probably be my fate.. I just hate that I was right.. The grand opening for the store is in five days. I hope that's enough time for you guys to get ready. I-"_

"_Babeee." You could hear Chloe saying in the background. She leaned up wrapped her arms around Beca. "What are you doing?"_

_Beca smiled and leaned into Chloe before kissing her. "Nothing babe just talking to my camera.."_

_Chloe grinned. "Wanna make something special for the camera?" She asked as she started kissing down Beca's neck._

_Beca laughed. "Not for this babe. Hey, I love you."_

_Chloe smiled and kissed Beca passionately. "I love you too."_

_Beca gently pushed Chloe on the bed and started kissing her before getting back up and winking at the camera before turning it off._

Chloe looked at the TV with tears in her eyes. "I remember that night.."

Aubrey grabbed Chloe's hand. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded and wiped her tears. "I'm good. I gotta be strong for her. That's what she would want." She grabbed the necklace that was around neck and twisted it around her fingers. "She gave me this that night… She told me she had to go back in for Bumper and she gave me her necklace and told me she'd always be with me."

Aubrey smiled. "And she is.. This." She said gesturing to the house they were currently sitting in. "Is all Beca.. She's here."

"I know she is." Chloe said softly. "I just wish I could _feel_ her.. I wish she could physically be here.."

Aubrey sighed. "I do too Chlo, but we need to honor her memory.. Let's take what she gave us and make her proud!"

Chloe nodded. "You're right.. We should head to the store and get some things worked out.

* * *

Aubrey let out a breath as she placed the last box down. "That's the last of em, Beca really made sure it was a little of everything in here." She breathed out as she began stacking some of the cds up.

Chloe nodded. "It's beautiful. I wish she could be here to see it."

Aubrey smiled. "You know Chlo, who would've thought this is where we'd be right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Beca changed our lives for the better in the course of year simply because she's in love with you. Can you imagine where we'd be if she never came into our store?"

Chloe shrugged. "Not in Fiji… probably still be living check to check and working at that store.."

Aubrey nodded. "Now we own a store, thanks to Beca!

"I owe all the good in my life to her." Chloe said with a small smile as she looked up at a picture of her they hung up. "My Beca…"

"Sounds like a winner to me.."

Chloe turned around and her eyes widened. "Oh my god.."

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys agree that Beca changed their life for the better? What did Chloe see?**


	12. Smooth Criminals

Chloe stared at the person standing at the entrance with wide eyes. "H-How… What?"

"I told you I'd always come back right?"

Chloe stared at Beca with tears in her eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"Unless we're having the same dream, you're definitely not dreaming.." Aubrey said as she stared at Beca in amazement.

Chloe slowly approached Beca and took in the scars and bruises that littered the visible parts of her body. "B-But it's been over a week.. I thought you were gone."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and kissed. "I was in pretty bad shape but I'm okay babe.. I had to lay low and get myself together before I could come to you. I'm sorry it took so long."

Chloe let out a breath and pulled Beca into a hug. "I could slap you right now for crushing my world like that, but I just really want to kiss you."

Beca smiled. "I'd really prefer the kiss."

Chloe laughed and gently kissed Beca's lips. "I missed you so much, please don't ever do anything like that to me again."

Beca nodded. "I promise." She breathed out as she hugged Chloe tightly.

"What happened in there Beca?" Aubrey asked as she slowly approached them.

Beca gave Aubrey a small smile and hugged her. "Could we go back to the house to talk about this?"

* * *

"_You came back for me!" Bumper coughed out as he tried to breathe._

_Beca nodded. "You've come back for me in my times of need. Is Jesse- did you shoot to kill?" Beca managed to breathe out as she pulled the boxes off of Bumper._

"_I don't know." Bumper said sadly. "Oh shit…" Bumpers eyes widened as he saw the roof begin to collapse. "Beca.. I think this is it."_

_Beca turned around and looked at the ceiling. "Fuck."_

_The ceiling came crashing down on them, crushing Bumper even more. "Ahh!" Bumper yelled out in pain._

"_What do I do?" Beca cried out as she tried climbing out of the rubble._

"_Get out of here!" Bumper yelled with tears in his eyes._

_Beca's eyes widened. "I can't leave you! You're the only family I have!"_

"_You have Chloe and Aubrey, they need you… It's too late for me." Bumper coughed out._

_Beca shook her head. "Let me try t-"_

"_Beca go!" Bumper yelled. "This place is falling apart and you're only hurting yourself by staying here. You're getting weaker and weaker, just leave!"_

_Beca nodded. "I love you.."_

"_I love you too B, now go start your life!"_

_Beca kissed his forehead and wiped her tears as she crawled towards the exit. The smoke from the fire was getting more and more intense and the building was crumbling all around her but she knew she had to get out for Chloe. She kept crawling until she spotted a body lying there lifeless. Jesse's body to be exact. She cried as she crawled over to him. "Why?" She cried out sadly as she hugged him. She looked at him one last time before crawling out the building and taking a deep breath of the fresh air. It was hard for her to breathe and she felt dizzy. She crawled as far away from the building as she could before succumbing to the urge to close her eyes. She let out a small breath before passing out._

* * *

"I woke up a few hours later I guess and it was still cops all over. I don't know how they didn't see me, I guess I was hidden enough behind some bushes but yeah.. Thankfully I woke back up and I made my way to a friend of mines so she could patch me up."

Chloe nodded as she listened to Beca recount the story. "What friend?"

"Her name is Stacie, she's a doctor.. I've known her almost my whole life so I knew I could count on her."

"Why didn't you come home?" Aubrey asked. "We were most likely still there, all of this pain we went through could have been prevented…"

Beca looked at Aubrey. "How long did it take you to drive home from the warehouse?"

Aubrey shrugged. "Like twenty minutes.."

Beca nodded. "Exactly, and you were probably driving fast. Now imagine me, all battered, dehydrated, nearly dying trying to get home. Stacie lives five minutes away from there and I knew she would take good care of me. I wanted to call but I didn't want to risk anything.. I had to make sure things calmed down a bit so we could all escape. Not to mention as soon as I got to her house I slept for like three days."

Chloe let out a breath and leaned her head on Beca. "I'm just happy you came back to me babe… Are you okay?"

Beca let out a small sigh. "I suffered some lung damage.. So my breathing isn't the best for now… My body is still sore as hell and I've got the scars and bruises to show for it, but I'm alive… I'm alive when I know I could have been the opposite, so I can't complain."

"How are you feeling about Bumper and Jesse?"

Beca's eyes instantly watered and she wiped her tears away. "I-" She let out a breath. "I don't really know what I'm feeling.. Mixed emotions I guess… Jesse was like my brother.. We were practically raised together and the streets were all we knew.. I had his back forever and I thought he had mine but.. He traded on me.. On us.. The way my heart felt crushed when I realized Jesse set us up.. I just.. That was my first time feeling pain like that.. Then when I was trying to escape, just crawling over his lifeless body like that…" She let out a few tears before wiping them away. "It hurt like hell.. I know what he did was wrong.. But at the end of the day, you can't just get rid of twenty years of emotions.. I had to climb over my brothers body so I could live.. And Bumper.." She shook her head sadly as she thought about him. "I was right there.. I was so fucking close to saving him but the building kept crumbling and he told me to leave him.. I had to leave him there, still alive.. He was still alive and I left him in a fucking burning building that was just waiting to collapse on him even more, but then again he shot Jesse.. He killed him right in front of us, he caused that explosion because he killed Jesse and made the cops start shooting." She let out a sigh. "I have so many emotions towards them.. I'm sad, I'm so fucking heartbroken but I'm also angry as hell.. They both hurt my heart that night.."

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry Beca.. I wish I could do something to take this hurt and confusion away from you."

Beca smiled and pulled Chloe into a kiss. "You are.. Just you existing makes me better. Having you here, and safe.. That's all I need." She kissed her again with more passion. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chloe breathed out.

Aubrey cleared her throat and looked at them with a smile. "I.. am going to give you guys some alone time.. I'm gonna head out and explore the area some."

Beca nodded. "Bree.. Thank you so much for everything you've done this past week.. And thank you for being strong for Chloe when you guys thought I was gone. I really appreciate it."

"That's what sisters are for." Aubrey said with a shrug and a smile. "I'll be back later."

Chloe watched as Aubrey left before looking back at Beca. "I can't believe you're actually here.. I was trying to get myself used to the fact that I'd never see you again and here you are."

Beca kissed Chloe and let out a long breath. "To be honest babe, I was scared as hell… I didn't think I was gonna make it. And even when I made it out of the building, I was in so much pain and I couldn't breathe.. I didn't know how the hell I was gonna get back to you.. I honestly owe it all to Stacie and my drive to get back to you. Without her I'd be dead, I couldn't go to a hospital because they'd know I was involved so I'm just really glad I had her to go to."

Chloe nodded. "I am too. I wish I could have met her, you never told me about her before."

"I was actually thinking about flying her down in a few months or so as a thank you and so you guys could meet. I feel like she deserves a little trip for all her trouble."

Chloe smiled and kissed Beca. "My baby, always so sweet and generous. You should definitely do that."

* * *

"Wow." Beca breathed out as she tried to catch her breath.

Chloe kissed Beca's shoulder and looked at her. "You okay?"

Beca nodded. "Just trying to catch my breath.. Lung damage and what not." She breathed out.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Beca nodded. "I have an inhaler in my bag.."

Chloe quickly got up and looked through Beca's bag before finding it and handing it over to her. "Did Stacie say how long the damage would be?"

Beca took her inhaler and shook her head. "It could be permanent but I'm not claiming it.. I'm gonna work to strengthen my lungs again and I should be back to normal."

Chloe grinned. "If anyone can do it, it'd be you."

"Only with my rock by my side.." She looked at Chloe and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

Chloe's eyes widened. "What?"

"There's no one else on this earth I want to spend my life with Chloe. I know we've only been together for eight months, but I feel like this is the right thing to do.. We don't have to get married right away, I just-"

"Yes.."

Beca's eyes widened. "Yes?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes!" She pulled Beca into a kiss. "I've felt what it was like to lose you, life is short and I know in my heart and soul you're the one for me Beca."

Beca grinned as tears filled her eyes. "I love you so fucking much! You're gonna be my wife!" She got off the bed and grabbed one of her bags. "Hang on a sec…" She pulled out a little baggie and pulled a necklace out. On the necklace was a beautiful ring. "My dad gave me this.. He wanted to propose to my mother but she died a week before he was going to.. He told me to take care of it and make good use of it.. I feel like this is the best thing I could possibly do with it." She pulled the ring off the chain and slid it on Chloe's finger. "Wow tell me it's not meant to be.. It's a perfect fit!"

Chloe grinned. "It's beautiful.."

"Isn't it. My dad and I had the same taste." She pulled Chloe into a kiss and admired the ring on Chloe's finger. "It looks amazing on you Chlo.. I love you."

"I love you too.. I can't wait to be your wife."

* * *

Aubrey returned later that day and smiled when she saw Beca and Chloe laying on the couch watching TV. "Done making up?"

Chloe got up happily with a grin and nodded. "Bree I'm really gonna need your help with all the planning?"

Aubrey quirked a brow. "Planning?"

Chloe lifted her hand, showing off her ring and jumped excitedly. "I'm engaged!"

Aubrey's eyes widened and she looked at the ring. "Oh my god! How'd this happen! Congratulations guys!"

Beca smiled. "Thanks. I just looked Chloe in the eyes and the words just came out. I felt so much for her in the moment I just had to ask her."

"This is amazing!" Aubrey said happily. "I can't wait to start planning! When are you guys thinking? Soonish or you wanna hold off for a bit? Spring, summer? How about like-"

"Bree!" Chloe said with a laugh. "We've got time, let's all just relax and enjoy this day."

Beca clapped her hands together. "Let me treat you guys to dinner."

"Sounds good, let me just get changed." Chloe said as she walked to their room to change her clothes.

Aubrey walked over to Beca and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much for not dying." Aubrey breathed out. "It had been so hard this past week we thought you were dead.. Chloe missed you like crazy and so did I. I missed having my annoying little sister complain about my constant nagging."

Beca laughed. "I missed you too Aubrey. I knew I had to make it out, I just wish I could've saved Bumper too." She said sadly. "But I'm glad I'm here, death isn't worth losing you guys.. Losing the chance to be with Chloe forever and call her my wife.. My past life seems so silly now.. I really thought that was my life, I thought that was all I could be.."

"And then you met Chloe."

Beca smiled. "Yeah. You lead me right to her when you ran away from me." She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry about that by the way… I know I caused you a lot of trauma that day."

Aubrey shrugged. "A lot of trauma but a lot of happiness followed it, whether I knew who you truly were or not."

Beca cleared her throat. "Listen, I-I don't have any family left or anything.. Bumper and Jesse were the closest thing I had to family, besides you.. I just want you to know I really appreciate you being here and not giving up on Chloe and I when you found out what we were doing. You're all the family I've got left now and I don't want to lose you."

Aubrey smiled and hugged Beca. "You've got me as your sister for life, I promise."

"Aw what's going on here?" Chloe asked with a grin as she walked back in the room.

Beca shrugged. "I was just telling Aubrey how she's all the family I've got left now and I appreciate her. I'm so glad the both of you came into my life."

Chloe laughed. "I wouldn't leave you alone remember?"

"Yeah and I'm glad you didn't." She let out a breath and looked at Chloe and Aubrey. "We did it guys.. We got out and we made it to Fiji.. It was hard and we barely made it out but we did.. It's all over now. The rest is smooth sailing.."

Aubrey laughed. "Who would've thought I'd be living with criminals."

Chloe smirked and bumped Aubrey's shoulder. "Smooth Criminals."

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think? Hope you guys enjoyed the story, I had fun writing it! More stuff on the way! Thanks for all your reviews, likes, and favs!**

** RJRMovieFan- I see you a lot and just wanted to give you a shoutout and thank you for commenting and giving me your opinion! Means a lot! :)**

** Angelsgir- Still friends? lol :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is this truly the end though?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
